Adventures of Amalgamated Pretense
by Sustain
Summary: A team of Decepticons, set before Unicron dealing with the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Kaon Decepticon Capital Streets**

It is hard to imagine that an entire planet can be war torn, but that's how Cybertron is. Some of its greatest cities have been destroyed rebuilt and destroyed again. The Autobots and Decepticons two dull races of Cybertronians have been fighting over the land and resources for millions of years. Population has dwindled, and some have even switched sides. As a Cybertronian you can be born into one side or the other, but it is your belief in those views that makes you want to join. There is still a population that doesn't believe in either who still do not take sides.

"What are we doing here?" SolarCat asks. Having been a Decepticon for some time, originally she had been an Autobot and being in the Decepticon capital put her on edge. You might call it instinct, as she kept up with her team mates.

"I've told you several times already." Skycrasher answers getting annoyed slowly. It was obvious what they were doing. To him it was anyway the seeker thought as he ran.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, I never really felt comfortable here." She says still keeping her sensors on full.

"Yes yes, exAutobot, we know." High Command shook his head. Being a rather prominent part of the team that SolarCat was currently assigned to he had heard her talk about it on several occasions, particularly ones like this.

"No one is going to give a slag." Skycrasher says knowing they had been to Kaon several times already.

"Let's just get to the citadel, Thundertron is already waiting for us and you know how much he likes to do that." Windcon hurried her pace a little more. For whatever reason Windcon didn't think to fly though being a pyramid seeker she was running with her team.

"Wasn't he supposed to meet up with Megatron?" SolarCat asks keeping pace.

"Exactly. Most often than not that doesn't go well. And you know it." Windcon nods. Of course that didn't stop Thundertron from sending them out on a small supply run to one of Shockwave's outposts.

"Val is there, Soundwave is there, isn't Shockwave supposed to be there too? It is his citadel for the most part." SolarCat's mind wondered.

"Yes, Soundwave and Shockwave take Megatron's side if anything was to happen, Valclaron isn't exactly in Megatron's good graces, but Thundertron can't hold his temper. Hello, Tempest!" Windcon felt like she had to explain it for the 100th time. It was true though in his younger days while Megatron had been on Earth Thundertron had blown through cities and earned his little nick name.

"I think they should just all mellow out." Substance injects as if it were no big deal.

"You would. Hurry up slacker." Windcon says.

"OUT OF THE WAY SLOWPOKES!" A nasty looking blue and black car rushes by the Amalgamated Pretense squad, laughing maniacally as he rushed onwards forcing the group to separate and bubble around the car.

Some distance behind them following was Red Accel, Datamatrix, Medicon, Gravedigger and Brutality.

"Fricking Lawless...STOP RACING AHEAD YOU GLITCHED OUT MORON!" Data curses. "Sorry Windy, that one is set to permanent slagtard mode." He says to Windcon sounding somewhat apologetically.

"So you guys got summoned too?" Red looks around his quick gaze taking stock of who was missing. "Val gone ahead?"

"You would think that if it were that important he'd fly." Windcon says. "Which is actually a good idea." Windcon transforms her fellow team mates following her example; SolarCat and Skycrasher transforming while High Command flew on his own. Really why hadn't she thought about that before fly to the Citadel nearly all Decepticons fly and even if SolarCat didn't have the standard flight systems her wings are able in both of her modes.

"Well I feel a little better." SolarCat says she preferred her Dragon mode most times, and she had learned to fight much better in it. She transforms and takes off with Windcon after stretching her wings once.

"Don't worry about it, no one cares." Skycrasher says doing the same as the girls. He though was one of Windcon's trine mates, and where she went he went.

"Well isn't that fair?" Data sighs. "Syntax?" Data transforms into his tape deck mode and the green bird that was tailing them catches him midair and flies after them.

"I still say he looks weird." Brutality says. "Bet you're gonna drive huh Red?"

"I'll beat you slow aft punks there too." Red transforms and drives off leaving skid marks on the street.

"Well, let's go." Medicon, Brutality, and Gravedigger take flight and follow. For them it was much faster to fly as they weren't racers like Red Accel.

Finally after a long moment of silent flight Windcon sees the entrance and heads down to land. Everything on Cybertron usually wasn't much of a flight from one point to another, particularly when you were told not to go far and it was Megatron's brother that was calling. "Much faster."

"Back to robot mode," SolarCat says transforming sounding as if it were a chore. She wasn't sure why exactly she didn't like her robot mode but it was certainly more comfortable to be a Dragon.

High Command touches down, as does Skycrasher. "It isn't that bad." Skycrasher says. "But then again it never is for us."

"So you HAVEN'T been here before?" Red Accel was leaning on one side of the door. "Man you fliers are so slow." He says with a sly little smirk pulling at the corner of his lip.

_"Shut up Red."_ Data says over his comm. Datamatrix was the leader of his own little group which had included Red, so it was almost an order, but an order to a friend.

Lawless pulls up and reverts to robot mode. "I thought you were giving me a better head start?"

"I got impatient Double L, what can I say?" Red shrugs. He was a racer, and it was in his programing to go as fast as possible and then some.

"So...you're Thundertron's unit huh?" Lawless scoffs as he sees Windcon. "What did the Big M call you for?" Having been off world Thundertron's team wasn't vastly known on Cybertron.

"Actually I have been, I know a few higher ups than you might think." Windcon says with a smile. She had hung around the Citadel for many years before running into Thundertron and becoming part of his team.

"I haven't, Kaon yes, but not the Citadel, and it was Thundertron that summoned us." SolarCat says honestly. "We came planet side on a ride from Astrotrain."

High Command watches the door. "You think they'd have opened the door, they knew we were coming." He says noticing how the monitors were watching yet the door hadn't been unlocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaon Shockwave's Citadel: Command Center**

Thundertron paced waiting for the rest of his team to come up. "I don't want any more help. I freely admit that Soundwave's abilities are exemplary, but my charges are fine as they are brother." He had been dealing with several of his charges since he came online officially when Megatron was still asleep on Earth, Windcon being one of them.

Occult sits sideways in one of the console's chairs shaking her head as if to say what's the point in arguing? She was one of the ones that had been part of Thundertron's team for nearly just as long as Windcon.

Rather than get into it this time, Valclaron leans against the wall his arms crossed just listening. This was a typical song and dance. Megatron says something Thundertron counters it with something else. Naturally that has led to the younger brother of the Decepticon Emperor being sent to the CR chamber on more than one occasion.

"Looks like somebody thinks he's Leader all of a sudden." Starscream says his usual snobbish attitude coming through.

"Shut up Starscream." Megatron snaps. "As for your charges, while I admit they were well executed they are not up to MY standards." Megatron's optics flash at the end. "But my idiot Air Commander is right about one thing, you're not Leader of the Decepticons, I am. That means I have final say on all things." Megatron uncrosses his arms. "Unless you think you can change that fact?" It was a taunt of course a test he wanted to see just how far Thundertron would take it.

Soundwave stood there in silent observation while Shockwave turned to the others of Thundertron's company. They only really got involved when ordered, or things need cleaned up.

Thundertron stands still for several seconds in silent challenge. "I doubt you called me here for a fight. If that were the case you'd have met me on the landing strip." Thundertron breaks his eye contact finally. "I knew you would be looking for my base. I selected it for that reason, is it not for the greater good of the Decepticon Empire that it remained staffed and hidden?"

Shaking his head Valclaron shrugged, he liked Thundertron's ideas more often than not, but he didn't think this was the time to voice it. Occult looked at her would be finger nails like any femme, not really paying attention.

"While this is true we do need more forces both on Earth and on Cybertron. While I am glad in 4 Million years we've remained in command not ONE of you struck a major blow to crush the fragmented Autobots!" Megatron punched the wall leaving a large intend and several exposed wires in the crack. "They were without their leader and are less organized than us, how pray tell could any of my so called warlords...or Guardians not finish them off?" In the time that Megatron and his Elite had been gone it seemed that Cybertron had fallen into a stalemate. Nothing new had come of the war. That frustrated Megatron to no end. He had thought that he had left enough force to wipe out what was left of the Autobots. Especially without their Prime.

Shockwave looks at Megatron. "I did as best as I could but not many listened to me without you here." Regardless of the fact that Shockwave had power, and knew how to use it, it was near impossible to keep the fragmented Decepticons in line and a cohesive group.

"And why didn't my fellow loyalists band to gather in support?" Megatron relaxes finally his fist opening allowing his fingers to stretch. "The answer is simple...your choices, your leadership...none of it is good enough." Which was absolutely true, not one of them really had the charismatic personality that Megatron did. "Now with me back I will be spearheading all attacks on our foes. You will do as I say. Now I am open to ideas, do not get me wrong but...you need to convince me Brother...and redeem yourself. As does Shockwave, Straxus, Scorponok and any other Warrior who dares to consider themselves my Elite."

"Well said Megatron, I agree fully." Starscream says.

"Says the idiot who revived Optimus Prime." Shockwave mutters.

"What was that?" Starscream asks.

"He called you an idiot for reviving Prime. Factual accuracy must be acknowledged for what it is." Soundwave states.

"Grr..." Starscream shuts up with that.

"So Brother, tell me...how do we reach a compromise?" Megatron stands there. "OR are you so prideful that you dare not bargain with family?"

Occult laughs as Starscream shuts up, and then suddenly face palms as Megatron talks to Thundertron.

"Those that do not currently fit my team perimeters can be sent back to Daraknus, they can finish the Automation, and remain then to process and ship the Energon. That will open up space which you can so graciously fill with Soundwave since you are bent on doing so, BUT, I and my force will remain here, on Cybertron." Thundertron says not flinching. "There is your compromise." Valclaron uncrosses his arms and comes to stand next to Thundertron with a nod, meaning not a bad idea.

"A solid enough plan. However...I do need compensation from you on some part. With the loss of Soundwave my position gains and interesting little vulnerability. Tell me...since you lack a spy of his caliber to help keep my men on their toes, how do you suggest I fill that void?" Megatron asks.

"Does he have a brother?" Thundertron smirks for a second. "I am sure Datamatrix wouldn't mind filling in for a little while." Naturally Thundertron had done his own home work and looked up who might fill Soundwave's role.

Occult laughs again then she sits up as her comm goes off. "Team's here." She says.

"Ah good, open the door if you would Brother." Thundertron asks. Megatron lets out a snarl as his optics flare. But before he could act Soundwave opened the doors. The Decepticon leader obviously didn't favor Soundwave's youngest brother much.

"Megatron, no viable alternative other than Datamatrix exists." Soundwave says.

"I was hoping he knew something you didn't for a change. To work with that idiot..." Megatron growls.

"Thundertron, avoid using such a tone with Megatron or else you will not be spared his wrath." Soundwave cautions him.

"Yes, after all Megatron won't hesitate to blast you like he does me all the" Before Starscream could finish a shot rang out, striking him and sending him flying.

"I said SHUT UP!" Megatron roared at his Second in Command.

"I do read the reports, and as far as that goes, I know there is another brother, but it would seem that option is not a viable avenue at this point." Thundertron says. "My small conquest of Daraknus though is. It is rich in Energon and devoid of higher intellectual sentient life forms. This is why I do not wish to leave it just unattended. My team knows and has mapped the planet."

Valclaron Nods again having done some of the work himself.

"Fine, I will allow it on the terms that if Shockwave or I feel the need to trade personnel at any time you abide by it." Megatron smirks. "Congratulations, you fared better than Straxus did."

Starscream lets out a pained moan as he laid there on the floor his hand covering the burn mark. Soundwave and Shockwave were silent, their minds on the one Thundertron referred to.

Thundertron looked at Valclaron then back to Megatron. "I was unaware that I had other personnel that were of any value to you."

"Well some of us used to work." Occult interjects. Thundertron turns to glare at her.

"Indeed. And it is more so up to Shockwave and Soundwave's discretion. You'd be surprised on how they can make the most useless mech useful." Megatron smiles. "Though I am not saying any of your men are...useless."

Shaking his head. Thundertron starts. "You didn't say it but implied it. I didn't have the luxury of the pick. I recruited my own, and..." He looks at Starscream. "They are at least loyal."

"I consider it a deal." Occult says basically to herself.

"I implied nothing of the sort. If I implied anything it was that they could do more, I didn't mean they were useless. However the Battlechargers have become effective border patrol guards under Shockwave's guidance and they are useless." Megatron then gazes at Starscream. "As for loyalty...one does not hold all accountable for the one."

"No, one does not account for all." Thundertron sees Windcon and the others enter. "I still lack a few that belong to me, so to speak."


	3. Chapter 3

**Daraknus Decepticon Base **

"EV bring that took kit over here." Tammuz crawled out from under the computer.

The Space Bridge on Daraknus was indeed state of the art, but the storms, and electromagnetic force that it generated wreaked havoc with the high tech machine causing it not to work while a storm is going and can even be iffy with the cloud cover. Tammuz has been vigilant and attempting to calibrate it for such effects with little to no effect.

Looking down at the little human in a Transformer suit Eclipse Velocity nodded and brought the tool kit down from the top of the table and set it on the floor. Her dark car mode visible as she moved. "I hear we're going back to Cybertron." Everyone had heard that, since Thundertron couldn't hold it in and his temper reared its head in a rather loud vocalism. Tammuz's suit made it easy for him to do things and carried several tools, but nothing that was compatible with the bridge.

"Perhaps, but the stores here are too rich to just up and leave though. Both Megatron and Thundertron know it." Tammuz answers climbing into the tool kit.

"Isn't that why they left? To grab a few noobs and make this an automated Energon production warehouse?" EV wonders out loud.

"Even if that were possible, who is going to ship the Energon back to Cybertron?" Tammuz grabbed the tool he wanted and crawled out and back under the console.

"Well they did build a space bridge it wouldn't be much to come fairy some back once in a while." EV explains.

"Right, Ugh." Tammuz works on the computer. "But you need someone to work it on this side and even with Astrotrain it is a long flight."

"Megatron isn't going to let us have this. It isn't his style." Tammuz says.

"Maybe not, but I've gotten attached to this base. It's quiet here, and no one questions what Occult and I do." EV answers.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see." EV says sitting back.

"Exactly." Tammuz says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaon Decepticon Capital Shockwave's Citadel Entrance**

Hearing the familiar sound of Megatron's cannon Lawless and Red Accel look at each other, then at the others. "You guys first." Lawless says.

"I'm not going to hide it, not wanting to face that. Fought him once like that in the Pits and I'm lucky to have survived." Red says.

"Whatever." SolarCat enters not thinking anything of it. Windcon winces at the sound of the cannon but follows anyway. It was no secret that most times when the sound of the cannon rings out it was usually aimed at Starscream.

"Isn't going to be pretty." Skycrasher says. Not that he needed to say so they all know this already.

"I just hope it isn't Thunder that is hit." Windcon adds. "He was much harder to deal with when pissed off... and injured."

"Hit by who?" Data says as the others arrive not having heard the cannon.

"Megatron shot someone." Red says.

"Here's hoping it was Starscr...oops." Data stops himself. "Sorry Windy, I got family in there. Better them than him."

"You mean him than them." Syntax says.

"Shut up Bird Brain, I'm trying not to get shot here." Data snaps.

Windcon stops and stands in front of Data. "I know what Starscream does. Most of the time frankly I think he earns it, so don't worry about it." She follows High Command in with a sigh. She thought her like for the Air Commander was a little more secret than that.

"Lucky you she's a smart one." SolarCat says to Data.

"I have so little experience with that on my team." Data looks them over. "Sadly aside from my contract with Team Amazon, Red and Medicon I got a bunch of loonies and psychos on board...my tapes notwithstanding of course."

"Awww...you flatter me." Lawless says.

"Don't worry about it; come on, we might have some patching up to do." Windcon beckons for Data to join her.

Skycrasher shakes his head. "Just once can we let him bleed out?" Windcon ignores it and joins Thundertron in the main control room.

"Do I have to?" Medicon says. "He looks at me like I'm a rust tumor."


	5. Chapter 5

div class="postcolor"strongKaon Shockwave's Citadel: Command Center/strongbr /br /Sweeping the room Windcon spots Occult who pointed at Starscream, she nods and goes to stand near Valclaron and Thundertron, High Command, Skycrasher, and SolarCat following. "Right, EV.. Eclipse Velocity, Tammuz and Raider were left on Daraknus." Windcon /br /"Substance?" Thundertron /br /"I'm not sure actually." Windcon says in a lower /br /"Great." High Command rolls his optics. "The Drug dealer is on the loose."br /br /"The what now?" Megatron looks at them, brow /br /"Drug dealer." Data says as he enters. "Got some guy who is a walking drug lab on their roster."br /br /"To top it off he hates being called that, but he's good in a fight." Windcon /br /"Do not intrude on a conversation like that Brother." Shockwave /br /"Spare me the BS Shockie. Megatron knows I'm not trying to get shot." Datamatrix /br /"Do I know? It doesn't sound like it." Megatron /br /"Well considering what I just came back from doing you'll be more inclined to believe me." Data turns to Medicon. "Show him."br /br /Medicon reaches into his back and pulls out a severed /br /"Highrise, former bodyguard to Sentinel Prime. Had planned an attack on you upon your recent arrival. I...stepped in." Data /br /Megatron laughs. "Well now Data, you begin to impress me."br /br /"Wasn't JUST him Boss Mech." Lawless says. "I helped."br /br /"My...business partner, Lawless." Data /br /Occult finally gets up and joins the group, "We'll need to find him before we go anywhere."br /br /Thundertron looks irritated. "He was instructed not to go far."br /br /"He probably hasn't. Just isn't here." High Command says. "You know how he is. Listens to the point of not listening."br /br /"Which is why I wanted to leave him back and bring Tammuz, there is no one there to distract him." Thundertron /br /"Couldn't be helped he needed parts here." Skycrasher /br /Thundertron growls. "For his sake I hope he has fixed himself." He pulls his attention back to Megatron. "If this is the result then this change of personnel will not be as bad as you think, brother."br /br /"Brutality, call the rest of the force to locate Substance and bring him here should he be doing things other than being repaired." Shockwave says. "Unharmed."br /br /"Awright Boss." Brutality goes to step outside to make the call. "Hey boys, yer Sheriff is callin' in with some orders..."br /br /Thundertron crosses his arms. "He'll come willingly." He says to Brutality and Shockwave. br /br /"Now the situation has been seen to, I trust we cannot worry about such things." Shockwave /br /"I notice your team isn't all here Datamatrix." Megatron /br /"Teams. Amazon's bunch are not part of my crew, I just hire them a lot. They're off fortifying some of the outer defenses of Kaon while my team is running various tasks such as fixing themselves after some got too careless fighting Highrise's troops." Datamatrix /br /"I see." Megatron says. "At least they're accounted for."br /br /"Umm...sorry Sir but, are you TRYING to piss Thunderp...TRON off?" Data stops himself from adding fuel to the /br /"And what's it to you if I am? I would think you of all mechs would respect sibling rivalry." Megatron /br /"Well...given all he has done lately I don't think he needs to be torn down...is all." Data says /br /Megatron glares at him for some time. "Finally, some intelligent boldness from one of my soldiers. Take note Starscream, this is constructive criticism done right. With humility and fear fueled respect." Megatron laughs. "You've gotten bold."br /br /"You're not the only one to beat the scrap out of Straxus as of late Megatron." Datamatrix says. "You'll find I've grown for the better." br /br /Windcon glances at Starscream and winces wondering if he's sustained internal /br /"Not fair." High Command says. "Data brings a head, we bring a planet; rich with energy and a station set up and ready to fuel the Empire and no credit?" He crosses his own arms. "I hardly find that motivation."br /br /"The space bridge still needs some work." SolarCat /br /"That doesn't mean that it is not viable, Tammuz will get it up and running, and EV can help." High Command /br /"He called us up here before we had the chance, that doesn't mean it is our fault HC." Windcon says. "It is better than coming empty handed."br /br /"Might as well be if we're going to be accused of sitting on our afts the entire time he was gone." High Command /br /"Oh, I wasn't aware I was to reward whiners and argumentative ingrates High Command. I'm sorry." Megatron says with tons of sarcasm in his tone. "Really I am, your leader was too busy trying to whip it out and try to prove it's bigger than mine while you complain like an Autobot protoform with a scratched paint job. My mistake." Megatron's eyes flare up. "I REWARD THOSE WHO PROVE WORTHY OF IT AND NO ONE ELSE! IF YOU WISH TO COMPLAIN THEN PICK UP YOUR WEAPON." He stands up and aims his gun at them. "I am not Thundertron; I have no time or patience for fools. IS THAT CLEAR, ALL OF YOU?"br /br /Soundwave steps forward. "Megatron, some restraint required. Adjustment to your ways is needed in order to make us more cohesive. Methods need to adapt until enough time passes for status quo to shift to your liking."br /br /Megatron stands there, looking like he was going to fire anyways before lowering his weapon. "Thank Soundwave for your lives." He lowers his /br /Starscream slowly rises. "Sure...he defends them...not me."br /br /"You know better by now, they do not." Soundwave /br /"How long has it been since you've worked in a cohesive unit brother?" Thundertron asks seriously. "Granted I have given some of them," He looks at High Command. "Too much leeway to voice their opinions, some of them I find valuable, much like you do with Soundwave. I can guarantee such out bursts will not happen again. If it does it can be handled swiftly." He back hands High Command knocking the mech to his aft. "I did not come here for this, I like most was summoned. I assumed since it came from this Citadel, that it was you brother that did it. I have learned a lot in your absence; it was my intent to hand over Daraknus once it was ready, as I don't have a crew of Constructicons to build it took longer than I had anticipated. What I want of it; is to use it for my post eventually. Here now though the Autobots do not know of is location, nor can it be sensed by their sensors find it, its atmosphere is highly electromagnetic rendering it safe for the moment." He watches Megatron trying to gage his reaction. "I was hesitant to leave it." High Command gets back up rubbing his jaw when he stands. The rest of Amalgamated Pretense keeps quiet. They knew the tone on Thundertron's voice deciding it smarter to do /br /"I only have one troublemaker in my unit. Skywarp, Reflector and the others all recognize their place. I will not deny that some of yours do, but I should say your troopers are more offset than mine." Megatron says. He then notices Gravedigger considering sticking up his hand. "What is it Gravedigger?"br /br /"Umm...quick thought. Do they need the Constructicons when you have my team here?" Gravedigger /br /"Yes, that would have been a wise move to make without it being made so painfully obvious here and now. You have the means of contacting them through Shockwave, Datamatrix and others and while they are not the Constructicons they are just as good." Megatron says. "It's really not the big things that annoy me so much as all those little things Thundertron. Have Team Amazon go to Darkanus..."br /br /"Daraknus." Soundwave corrects /br /"WHATEVER...and expedite things." Megatron says. "And Shockwave, next time SUGGEST such a task yourself!" He snaps at him, optics /br /"Aahh...f...forgive me Megatron." Shockwave /br /"Now, as for the other reason I summoned you both here..." Megatron leans back. "...what do you think of the information I sent you both about Earth?"br /br /"I've actually known of this planet for a bit actually through Medicon. Interesting culture as far as I am concerned but the fact that it's an Energon gold mine is...tragically convenient." Datamatrix /br /"What is it with you kids and this fascination with such primitive cultures?" Megatron groans. "And you Brother?"br /br /"A good suggestion, and had I had more contact with Shockwave at the time plausible, the atmosphere dampers communications, it was only recently that we were able to communication from the surface, Windcon was flying Syphonic into the upper atmosphere to send messages." Thundertron explains. "Currently that is what Tammuz is working on. Ground communications." Thundertron recalls Megatron's last transmission about Earth. "It would appear that the planet Earth is ripe for the picking, its own slave labor, and brimming with Energy. It would be a great asset to the Empire."br /br /"You're doing emwhat /emwith her?" Data asks in an annoyed /br /"Calm yourself Datamatrix." Shockwave says. "She is fine; Windcon is one of the better fliers in the ranks of the Seekers." br /br /"She is a Decepticon soldier. Risking her life is a choice she made when she joined." Megatron reminds him. Data goes silent, knowing voicing his thoughts would be unwise, and a fact Soundwave was reminding him of /"Good, you have as much sense as some of the others.  
I will allow you to work on your planet as you see fit Brother. You know what you are doing and have withstood my little test, but know that I will pull you to and from it at my leisure, especially if it allows me ultimate victory over Optimus Prime." Megatron /br /"Gravedigger can finish up, are they capable of the calibrations?" Thundertron asks. "I wish to say here for some time and get reacquainted." br /br /Valclaron signs. br /br /"I'll go back with Val, we'll help them finish the bridge off, and then help Tammuz with the communications." SolarCat /br /"Yes, they are." Data pulls out a disc out of his chest and hands it to Gravedigger. "Here, some help from me to you."br /br /"What is it?" Gravedigger /br /"Communication schematics, my design." Data says. "So that they no longer need to risk ladies in magnetic storms to call home."br /br /"Very good, I assume also that they can make or install that?" Megatron /br /"Won't need to, they just need to transport and hook up what I got back at base. That's for maintenance purposes." Data says. "Parts acquisition is easy as I make my tech so that you can fix it in the field. My sister should be able to set frequency to compensate for the interference. Is that satisfactory?"br /br /"Wait, for free?" Lawless asks almost /br /"For my sister's safety and from my personal business Law, not ours. Don't get your fuel lines in a twist." Data /br /"You can be sure that we didn't endanger anyone, since if we did, we'd have no way to call anyone, or fly off world. Astrotrain has been here and there dropping off things, and picking other things up. We would have had to wait for him to swing by and he isn't scheduled." Windcon says explaining what was going on and trying to be reassuring. "I have a good track record Data."br /br /"Nonetheless, it will make a good addition to what we already have. And it will be appreciated by to those that can and will use it." Thundertron says nodding in appreciation himself. "Then it is decided?" he asks looking for Megatron's /br /"The group business yes." Megatron says. "But have to have a private word with you two...and the other Warlords and Officers I already spoke to who are not currently in the med ward." Megatron /br /"Alright?" Data looked reluctant to /br /"Just them?" Lawless /br /"Yes. Just them Lawless." Megatron /br /"Very well brother, you lead the way." Thundertron /br /"Alright, the rest of you are dismissed. Do as you will. Soundwave, Shockwave, accompany us." Megatron says as he gets up and heads to a door. Thundertron stops off just as Megatron does, giving a nod to Valclaron to keep an eye on /Data turns his head to the others. "Meds, you and Brutality keep Law in check okay?"br /br /Medicon grins. "Kay." Lawless looks at Medicon and shudders. The team waits on good behavior for the moment, and then as the door closes behind them High Command walks out in a /br /Valclaron signs at Occult. "Keep an eye on him and keep him close." Occult gets up and follows keeping a bit of a /br /Windcon finally walks over to Starscream. "Doesn't look too bad. Self-repair looks like it's already took care of most of it."br /br /"My optics are still blurry...Windcon? Is that you?" Starscream /br /"Yeah Screamer," Windcon says overlooking him. "How are the read outs? Any internal damage?"br /br /Lawless stands there, an angry look on his face. "I'm basically one of the bigger crime bosses on Cybertron and I get the snub treatment."br /br /"You rather the Starscream treatment Oh King of Crime?" Medicon asks. "He's fine. Megatron pulled his punch, so to speak. It was a slap upside the head more so than attempted murder." Medicon says. "If anything he just has to pop a few things back into place in the worst case."br /br /"What...he said." Starscream says with /br /"You're welcome." Medicon stands there, /br /"Come on then let's get out of here." Windcon says pulling lightly on Starscream to get him up. br /br /"Don't go too far." SolarCat reminds /br /"Don't worry, if you need me comm. me." Windcon /br /Starscream turns and sees Brutality and Red Accel talking to each other, occasionally pointing at him. "Yes, let's get out of here."br /br /"So we're just to wait close by until these talks are done huh?" Gravedigger /br /"Kind of I guess." Medicon says. "We might be immediately deployed or something."br /br /"Well that's boring." Gravedigger /br /"Megatron said we were dismissed, and since we don't have a place here, we have nowhere to go." SolarCat says. "That and Val has to wait for Substance." Windcon helps /br /"Well that's a shame little lady." Lawless /br /"Don't even try, you got no shot." Medicon /br /"Wha...but you Junk heap." Lawless says before he sees Medicon's right hand retract and the sound of his chainsaw starting /br /"I didn't hear you over this chainsaw, care to repeat that?" Medicon /br /"I...uh...nothing. I said nothing." Lawless /br /"Good." Medicon reverts his hand to normal. "We do have some places we can check out if you guys want that will keep us close to the citadel. Saw some of the other squads there on the way so I figure we need to keep close proximity at least." br /br /SolarCat transforms into dragon mode and gives Lawless a look of confusion then curls up near Valclaron and acts as if she's going to sleep. Valclaron shakes his head. Beings signing quickly, but since HC took off and Occult went after him no one /br /"You telling me you're coming. Nod yes or no." Medicon /br /Valclaron nods and takes a step, SolarCat notices and gets up, "Fine, let's just go."br /br /"Alright gang, you heard the man." Lawless calls out. "Let's burn some rubber."br /br /Valclaron follows and SolarCat follows him. "Guess Substance will get a taste of his own medicine when he gets here."br /br /"Nah, my boys will bring 'im to me. We got us GPS trackers for each cop." Brutality /br /"In other words he's a killjoy." Red Accel says. br /br /Valclaron nodsbr /br /"That's good. I'm sure that Thundertron would expect him to be with Valclaron." SolarCat says. br /br /The guys begin to revert to their car modes. Gravedigger transforms into a dump truck and Medicon an /br /"Yeah, they'll catch up soon enough, so let's not make them travel that far, eh?" Lawless /br /"Alright." SolarCat transforms to her dragon mode and Valclaron decides he's just going to /br /"I'll stay here with him, and keep you posted Val." Windcon says then looks at Starscream. "Unless you want to go?"br /br /"Not really, I'd rather avoid being exposed to more humiliation." Starscream /br /"I'll stay then. I'll keep in touch Val." Windcon says letting them /br /"Yeah, someone has to stay and watch poor Starscream." Laughing as he enters was Skywarp, followed by Thundercracker. "I toldja he'd end up shot Cracker."br /br /"I'm getting out of here. I'm not treating a laser lemming if he's looking to die." Medicon starts to drive /br /"Not even worth corpse disposal." Gravedigger follows. Valclaron and SolarCat keep up with the /br /Starscream glares. "Shut your mouth, recall who leads you."br /br /"Megatron leads me, you just carry out his orders like all the rest." Skywarp says. Windcon glares at Skywarp but doesn't say anything. "Heeey, Windy. What's with the death glare?" Skywarp /br /"You're being an ass and she doesn't like it?" Thundercracker /br /"Don't you two have something you should be doing?" Windcon asks Skywarp and Thundercracker, and then looks at Starscream "or someplace else we can go."br /br /"Hey, hey, don't lump me in with him. He's being a jerk; I'm just telling him why he's about to be eating your fist. That's all." Thundercracker /br /"A pity we're not staying, I think Windcon might end ups crapping Skywarp." Lawless cackles. "That'd be a sight to see."br /br /"No, she won't. Skywarp is too valued." Medicon /br /"No...and no." Starscream says. "Megatron has something we need to do after the meeting is over. These two are here by my orders at that."br /br /"If I were Skywarp then I'd shut up." Windcon /br /"Or what? You gonna hurt me?" Skywarp says. Thundercracker takes a step or two away from /br /Windcon glares at Skywarp again. "Just once. That's all it would take." She says under her breath. "Skywarp shut up. Anything I did you'd probably like."br /br /"Enough." Starscream says, righting himself. "Megatron is not here Skywarp. That means I am in charge until he says otherwise...and I am in a terrible mood." Skywarp clams up, seeing Starscream reassert himself was enough to restrain him. "Now apologize to your betters."br /br /"...Sorry." Skywarp /br /Starscream raises a gun to him. "Like you mean it."br /br /"Leave him alone Screamer." Windcon says. "Unless he says something else, stupid."br /br /"Well then there's still no point in lowering my arm. He'll just make me raise again a second later." Starscream says before finally lowering it. "But fine...I'll relent this time."br /br /"What are you going to do with them?" Windcon wonders out /br /"Well I do like having spare parts accessible." Starscream /br /"Again, I'm behaving." Thundercracker points /br /Windcon smiles for a second. "Does help when there are virtually interchangeable doesn't it?"br /br /"I'm not doing anything bad anymore; you guys can stop now...really." Skywarp says, sounding /br /"That's my call to make soldier." Starscream /br /"They are still your wing mates aren't they?" Windcon /br /"Yes, but they need the reminder as to who the leader is." Starscream says. "Such is my duty."br /br /"You would think after so long it might have sunk into that thick helm of his." Windcon /br /"You say to the guy who Megatron keeps having to trash every second day." Skywarp /br /"You're on your own Warp." Thundercracker /br /"It's better to go after something you want than to be a lap dog all your life." Windcon /br /"Tell that to me after Megatron finally kills Starscream and I'm still standing." Skywarp /br /"Who says I won't take you down with me?" Starscream /br /"Well I know who to come looking for if he disappears while I am off world." Windcon glares at /br /"I won't be touching him. I'll stay out of the way like all the others thank you very much." Skywarp says. br /br /Windcon narrows her /br /"What? Megatron's going to kill him at some point." Skywarp says. "I don't need to do anything to him even if I wanted too. He's on borrowed time."br /br /"That maybe but that doesn't make you less of an ass." Windcon /br /"At least I can say what's on my mind to Starscream." Skywarp says, hinting at something /br /"I'm...going to go talk to that...Reflector guy...over there." Thundercracker says as he slinks /br /"What is that supposed to mean?" Windcon /br /"He might be some kind of genius but he don't know how to read people like I do." Skywarp says. "Otherwise he'd have a clue about you." Starscream raises an /br /Glaring at Skywarp for moment Windcon shakes her head. "Don't think you know everything about me."br /br /"Skywarp...just..shut up." Starscream brushes him off. "You're going to get killed by one or both of us if you keep talking."br /br /"Do what he says, you're starting to get on MY nerves with this scrap." Thundercracker /br /"Killjoy." Skywarp /br /"So now what then?" Windcon asks /br /"We see what old one eye is up to." Starscream smiles as he walks over to the /br /"Are you sure that is wise Starscream?" A small, mocking voice is heard. "What if he were to find out?" Rolling in was a small organic cyborg, trapped in a hover /br /"Remember the last time you ratted me out Doctor?" Starscream says. "Windcon, meet your first human, Doctor Arkeville."br /br /"Bah, what's another seeker to me?" Arkeville /br /"You allow that thing to roam around here freely? Is this some sort of infestation?" Windcon asks with disgust. "Though he is not my first human."br /br /"Excuse me woman, but perhaps you know not of whom you address? I am Doctor Arkeville, genius of Science and I..." Starscream puts his foot down beside Arkeville, as if to threaten /br /"Doctor, do be quiet. You're upsetting my guest." Starscream /br /"He is useful. Rather smart for a fleshie anyway." Thundercracker /br /Windcon looks at Thundercracker surprised. "I guess we shall see then."br /br /"Maybe Arkey can save you the trouble of typing Screamer and spill?" Skywarp /br /"Ar...ARKEY? How DARE you call ME that...you...you...short circuiting simpleton!" Arkeville /br /Windcon tries not to laugh. "This might actually be interesting."br /br /"If I am to be insulted by a simple minded brutish thug like you then I will not be silent. You might have a superior body but unlike you I can speak without using a nearly mono syllabic vocabulary." Arkeville /br /"What does that mean?" Skywarp /br /"You're an idiot. What else?" Starscream /br /"THE HELL'D YOU SAY?" Skywarp /br /"I think you meant to say 'What the Hell did you say DOCTOR Arkeville?' Skywarp." Arkeville cackles. "Please upgrade your dialogue some. You can at least pretend to sound smart if you only try." Skywarp points his gun at him. "Go ahead. I got nothing to lose." Arkeville taunts /br /"Skywarp." Starscream raises his arm cannon. "Weapon down. He's not expendable."br /br /Windcon starts laughing. "A fleshie told you off! I might like this Doctor after all."br /br /"If it helps my Dear I am more machine than flesh these days." Arkeville says. "As I was saying Starscream...you don't want to mess with Shockwave's computers. He's upped the security."br /br /"Why would he need to do that?" Starscream /br /"Because I tried seeing what he was doing. I am now made of Cybertronian tech. I can use the computers these days." Arkeville says with some /br /Windcon doesn't know any more if she should be disgusted or not. "He's given you something to think about at the very least."br /br /"Indeed, though...I CAN tell you what I have seen as of late. That might help you." Arkeville says. "Though I would like some form of compensation. This time not in threat form...please. We're civilized beings after all. Skywarp notwithstanding." Skywarp /br /"You keep reminding me why I keep you around Doctor. What do you want this time?" Starscream /br /"A favor, one you cannot refuse. It won't be self-destructive I assure you. My word as a genius of science. Just if I see something of benefit that won't prove problematic to the Decepticon cause that you'll help me get it." Arkeville /br /Starscream thinks. "A wise offer, well worded."br /br /"No acts of betrayal intended either. I'm over what happened between us." Arkeville /br /"Indeed. We shall see Doctor, though if it proves to not fit the criteria I will refuse." Starscream /br /"Of course." Arkeville /br /"This thing wants its home planet? Interesting." Windcon /br /"What? I said word, not world." Arkeville says. "I know better than to ask that of you Decepticons. That's what got me into this mess."br /br /Windcon raises a brow. "Smarter than he looks it seems."br /br /Arkeville looks at Starscream. "Such a cold woman, she's a perfect match for you Starscream." He says as he activates his chair and turns it around. "Follow me to my so called lab." Windcon follows the doctor without a word. "Oh and Skywarp. You stay OUT of my lab. Only though with an IQ higher than a sock puppet may enter." Arkeville /br /"What's a slaggin' sock puppet?" Skywarp asks just before Thundercracker leans in and whispers something. "I'm waiting until you're no longer needed Doc. I call dibs on ending you."br /br /"Like that would be recognized by anyone important." Arkeville /br /Again Windcon tries not to laugh. "I can see why you've kept him."br /br /"To be clear though it's not a death wish in regards to how I address that black and purple Neanderthal. I do value my continued existence but look at me. A cybernetic invalid. I have nothing to lose...that is for now. I can only bide my time until fortune decides to smile upon me again." Arkeville /br /"This and his intellect has its continued use." Starscream /br /"Makes for an interesting pet, though I am somewhat surprised that Megatron allows him to live her on Cybertron and not force him back to Earth." Windcon /br /"I know too much to be trusted to return as I am." Arkeville says. "I had to ensure my survival somehow after all. Plus I believe that hacking job impressed him."br /br /Windcon raises a brow, "You'd have to have done something to get this sort of treatment." She /br /"No, that was my computer issue. Starscream failed to tell me it would try to kill me if I used it." Arkeville says. "My lack of mobility is also Starscream's doing."br /br /"Now that makes much more sense." Windcon nods in approval. "I knew there would be a story behind this somewhere."br /br /"I see your murderous reputation precedes you Starscream." Arkeville /br /"She's actually…an old friend." Starscream /br /"So she knows how you are then already." Arkeville says /br /"I know how he can be." Windcon says then waves her hand, "it's been a while."br /br /"My sympathies." Arkeville says. Starscream sneers at him, though Thundercracker shouldn't stifle his /br /"Never mind that." Windcon /br /"Never mind nothing, he's making me want to step on him." Starscream /br /"Rigged the chair to explode if that's done. Be my guest if you want to lose a leg." Arkeville /br /"Why did you...?" Starscream was /br /"I live among giants; I need a deterrent in case one of you gets stupid." Arkeville /br /"That wouldn't stop us from hitting him or dropping something on him." Windcon smirks slightly and looks right at the /br /"Don't attempt it. His tech is formidable. I wouldn't be shocked if his go is matched by the explosive capacity of his trap, which means...good bye Darkmount." Starscream /br /"Good thing it's not you, we'd kiss half of Cybertron goodbye." Thundercracker says to /br /"The biggest difference is, we can rebuild he cannot." Windcon says. "What is the objective again?"br /br /"Why, this." Dr. Arkeville rolls up to a console and punches up something on the console. "Shockwave's been studying the technology behind my hypno chips and Bombshell's cerebro shells on Megatron's command."br /br /"Shockwave's secret activities." Starscream repeats. "For what purpose?"br /br /"Well since they are the best in mind control one wouldn't seek to alter them for that purpose. I can only surmise a form of memory or personality alteration." Dr. Arkeville /br /"Now what would he want with that?" Windcon wondered out loud. "Control over Autobots?"br /br /"Perhaps, or maybe they wish to tame certain Decepticons?" Arkeville /Starscream looks annoyed. "I want all the files."br /br /"I don't know about taming some of them. Might help if a few of them get laid though." Windcon giggles at her own comment for a /br /"So Skywarp finally has a chance to lose his virginity? I weep for your females." Arkeville says with a wide grin. Starscream and Thundercracker could help but /br /"Some wingmen you are." Skywarp /br /"So would I if it were me. Luckily it isn't." Windcon smirks, "Now on to the objective. Do you have the files?"br /br /"Oh I have alright." Dr. Arkeville says. "Right here." Dr. Arkeville pulls out a disc. "But you'll need me to install it as it's not your size."br /br /"Install it? You don't think you're going to touch me, do you?" Windcon looked a bit /br /"Don't flatter yourself, I meant Starscream." Dr. Arkeville says. "You can stand over me while I do it like a big bad Decepticon and threaten to squish me or some nonsense should something go wrong. Your kind's usual tirade."/div 


	6. Chapter 6

**Two klicks away at a local bar **

Substance sits at a stool near the edge of the bar looking over the crowd to see if there is any one there he might 'Influence'. Things were quiet until one of the patron's saw a bunch of cars pull up to the building and transform. "What the scrap?"

In suddenly steps several robots of similar build and form to Brutality, though with different heads and facial features. "We are looking for this man." On holds up a holopic of Substance.

Another patron gets up and points. "THAT'S HIM THERE!"

"Thanks." The cop grins. "Unit B2, arrest that man. He's recently been part of an Anti Decepticon protest rally. Take him outside, read him his rights and then blow his brains out."

The cop addressed, one with a monooptic, smiles as he advances on the mech. The lead and the others head to Substance. "Substance, you're coming with us."

With a sigh Substance slowly gets up and then down to his knees lacing his hands on his head. "Alright I'll come quietly."

"Get to your feet. Shockwave sent us to bring you to your team. You're safe from us this time you wimp." The cops then begin to laugh. No one said they couldn't scare him. A shot was heard from outside. "Ahhh...the sweet sound of justice." The lead cop says as he turns around. Only to be shot in the head.

The guy B2 was supposed to kill managed to disarm him and kill him, and he was out for blood.

Substance gets up and looks at the mech pulling out an Energon cube and handing it to him "Here have a cube on me." On the side out of view from the other cops, Substance holds his hand up signaling to wait a moment.

"Lower your guns boys, I wanna see where this goes." The new lead says to the other cops.

"Wh...why should I trust you?" The guy asks.

"Hey, he had me was about to run me in too, you don't have to trust me, but in this day how can you turn down free Energon?" Substance says holding the cube out a bit more.

"Yeah...I guess you're right." The guy says. "No tricks though."

"Take it then I'll get another." Substance looks for the bar keep. "Give me another."

The guy watches him. "I am no fool, I know you make tainted Energon buddy."

"I'll drink it, no matter to me." Substance holds it up and takes a drink of it. "Sure you don't want it?"

"Fine, bring it here." The mech says. "Disarm first."

"Checked my gun at the door," Substance thumbs over at the door, "What subspace the shoulder cannon, alright" He does so and hands the Energon cube over.

"That's good." The mech takes it and drinks it.

"Sucker." Substance says. "That stuff doesn't work on me. I'd say you've got about 15 seconds before it starts to work." Substance looks for the bar keep once more. "Bar Tender?" He puts more credits down on the bar. "This should clean up the mess. I advise not touching it bare handed." He turns to the guy and watches.

"YOU SLAGGER!" The man raises his gun only for his hand to be blown off by one of the cops.

"Bye bye Stupid." The cop says as he holsters his gun.

"Does it burn yet?" Substance says getting up and joined the cops. "He'll melt down in 3... 2... 1. Some find it disturbing." The mech begins to burn and melt. His features warp and his frame begins to implode on itself as his insides are eaten away. The vet's laughs while a few rookies recoil in horror, one even gagging.

After watching his handy work for a moment Substance turns to the cops. "So what did you need?"

"We're came to give you a lift in. Boss was lookin' for ya." The lead Cop answers.

"Alright boys let's head out then. The bar keep here will know how to handle this mess." Substance says.

"Outside Boys, let's transform and haul him to Brutality and Valclaron now." The new lead says.

Substance heads out of the bar with the cops. "Been a while since I was able to just melt someone like that. I think I missed it."

"Wouldn't know what that's like. It's not like we don't bust a few perps violently all the time." One of the cops laughs as he transforms. "Get in Substance, I'll give you a treat and let you be in the front seat for a change."

"I don't get taken in all that much." Substance gets in with a chuckle.

"But you've been taken in none the less." The cop says.

"Alright where they at?" Substance asks.

"They are on the move, we're to track Brutality and go from there." The cop says. "Sirens on boys, let people know we're braking for nothing."

"Feel like I'm getting the star treatment." Substance says.

"Well we did let you kill the guy." One of the other cops says.

"Yeah that was cool." Substance says. "Thanks."

"GPS says they're close." The Cop says.

"Yeah that looks like them up a head." Substance says.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaon Roads**

"She's a smart one." SolarCat says about Windcon. "Though if Starscream said she could..." She thinks about that for a second. "Maybe."

"Not if he wants to be shot by Megatron for the last time. Skywarp was the smart one when they came back online. He was the first of them up and he revived Megatron right away." Medicon says. "That's earned him some favor from our Leader."

"Interesting how that changes the dynamics of things isn't it?" SolarCat says.

"Yeah, though I doubt it's going to cause problems much. Skywarp is too much trouble to be so easily forgiven. Kinda like you Lawless." Medicon says.

"Oh ha ha." Lawless scoffs.

"Somewhat like Substance, only less attitude." SolarCat says.

"Oh now that's getting insulting. I'm just playing nice because I'm within firing range of many who'd want me dead. Trust me, I'm nothing like Substance." Lawless says.

"It's true. Lawless is dumber and more reckless." Red Accel says.

"Shut it before I bust out my knives." Lawless snaps.

"Not you," SolarCat clarifies. "Skywarp and Substance."

"Oh, I see." Lawless says.

"Makes more sense." Medicon says. "Huh? What's with all the sirens?"

"My boys are making some noise is all." Brutality says. "They must have got 'im."

"I hope they didn't have to arrest him." SolarCat says.

"Not if they want a whoopin' they didn't. They done got their orders from Megatron. They defy that, I get rough." Brutality says.

"Noisy that's for sure." SolarCat notes.

"We're getting close now, they're on the move, a few blocks ahead." The cop carrying him says. "You'll like you'll be sharing that story in a few."

"This is kinda fun." Substance says. "Can't miss that spiked guy. There's ole Val."

_"Alright, I get it. Cut the sirens boys." _Brutality radios to his men, who comply.

"AAwwww." Substance says.

"Too much cops for my taste..." Lawless mutters.

"It always feels weird to me." SolarCat says. "I still expect one cuff me and take me to the brig."

"Cuz of your faction thing? Nawww. They ain't that kinda crew." Brutality says. "They know the score, I've gotten rid of anyone who didn't."

"Good I didn't really feel to welcome when we first got here." SolarCat says.

"You'd think they'd be kinder to a lady. Then again most around here a small minded savages." Gravedigger says.

"Alright guys you can let me out now." Substance looks for a door handle.

"We don't have handles. That implies us letting our prisoners walk." the cop stops and opens his door. "Just for reference in the future."

Substance gets out "I'll keep that in mind." He says to the cop, and then turns to the others. "Heard you were looking for me."

"Yeah Thundertron was expecting everyone to show up." SolarCat answers. "It's not that Brutality, in areas like this where it has had Decepticon control since the beginning for the most part... I'm an Autobot. You know?"

"Well you could do what I did and make them fear and respect you." Medicon says. "But it runs the risk of you gutting someone...important." Red's frame shudders. "Why do you have a problem with my...hobbies?" Medicon asks.

"Killing in battle is one thing man." Red says.

"It is part of the battle. It keeps you alive with parts." Medicon transforms. "You get any problems SolarCat, you come to me. Given a few incidents I'll make them fear looking at you funny." He says in an eerily calm voice considering the implications.

"While I appreciate the gesture, I don't know if that will shake the feeling." SolarCat admits. "I stick to Val here, since most people have known who he is. No I'm not saying your old." Valclaron shakes his head in a laugh.

"He is though." Substance says.

"Yeah, probably better if you do it yourself anyways. Just do something big to make them forget your past. That might help you feel more like a Decepticon too." Medicon says.

"I'm in the same range he is so watch it." Red Accel says.

"So where we headed?" Substance asks.

"Shut up and just come with us." SolarCat smirks.

"A REAL club, none of this Macaddams nonsense." Lawless says.

"I LIKE Macaddams." Gravedigger says.

"Then go, no one is keeping you here." Lawless says.

"Megatron is." Gravedigger says. "We need to stay close, remember?"

"I think the stay close meant not to wonder far, not necessarily stick together." SolarCat says.

"Well they did come get me I'd have thought that meant stay together." Substance adds.

"Not taking my chances." Red says. "I've seen and been at the receiving end of Megatron's temper before, and that was a Pit Fight with rules. Ask Old Man Dreadknight or Val here. I'm lucky I still have some original parts still. He says stay close, I stay close."

"Hey now, I doubt any of us are spring chickens." SolarCat laughs.

"True but that was the worst day of my life." Red Accel says.

"Should have crippled him with a blow to the shoulder joints. Crystalocution can abuse a flaw in them that Megatron has." Medicon says. "I told him of it once and he punched me so hey...not going to try to fix him. I'll just prep and I told you so."

"So his shoulders are weak?" Lawless muses.

"To a specific move of the Crystalocution style that masters like Red Accel could perform. You couldn't learn it with an eon of constant training on an isolated world in the Outer Rims. You have the discipline of a horny Chihuahua." Medicon says.

"What's that?" Lawless asks.

"A tiny canine who looks more like a rat and acts like a big dog. Essentially what you'd be if you were an organic." Medicon says.

"I don't want to be on that end, k thx." Substance says. Valclaron signs a bit.

"Apparently most don't." SolarCat says. "Weren't you the challenger though?" She asks Valclaron who signs a little more.

"Aren't challengers voluntary?" Substance asks.

"He says that his trainer lied; and that after he pulled himself together, literally, he killed him for it." SolarCat explains.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense. Megatron is like a house hold name how could you not know who he is?" Substance asks. Valclaron shakes his head and holds his palm up.

"Just goes to tell you how old he is. Megatron was working his way up at the time before he was known all over Cybertron." SolarCat adds.

"Everyone has to start from nothing in order to become something after all." Medicon says.

"Where'd you come from anyways?" Red Accel asks.

"...your nightmares." Was all Medicon was going to say about it.

SolarCat laughs. "Nightmares." Substance doesn't say anything but thinks _'bet some people say that about me.'_

Valclaron sighs as if to ask "Are we there yet?"

"Trust me. If you knew of my kind, you'd lose your mind." Medicon says. "They're so bad they drove me to sanity."

"Almost sounds like song lyrics." SolarCat bops a little to unknown music in her head. Substance watches for a moment but doesn't get it and shakes his head.

"Like something out of Simon and Garfunkel maybe? I wasn't really trying to be lyrical but hey...it happens." Medicon says.

"What's a Garfunkel?" Lawless asks.

"Two humans who played music while high off of narcotics." Medicon says. "Common for that era."

Laughing SolarCat shakes her head. "I hadn't thought of that but it might be fitting."

"Well that was an interesting time period for music. A lot of strange things, some good, some not." Medicon says.

"You only make me want to know more about your kind. Why the fascination with Earth?" Red says.

"I won't answer. I'm a Decepticon...you're my kind now." Medicon says, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Doesn't Datamatrix have something like that too?" Substance asks.

"He's got an interest, fueled by my input. It's almost the same. Data just seeks to understand a culture that can thrive alongside war. I think he finds it disappointing that all we do is fight and kill. He wants something more, something...better." Medicon says. "Just like I did when I came here."

"I wouldn't call the fleshies better, by any standard, but they are interesting." SolarCat says. "Now, are we there yet?"

"Neither am I, nor is he. He just wants something better than just war, war and more war as he put it." Medicon says.

"Almost, hang a right at the next intersection and drive...or fly three blocks." Lawless says.

"Excellent." SolarCat says. "I take it some have been here before?"

"Lawless owns where we are going. It's a twisted little nightclub that's full of colorful types. I go there a lot, and for me that's rather amazing." Medicon says.

"It's not bad." Gravedigger says.

"Sounds like my kind of place." Substance says.

"Everything sounds like your type of place accept Iacon." SolarCat says.

"No no that could be my type of place too." Substance smirks.

"It's more my kind of place than yours, and that's not a good thing." Medicon says. "And no ex-Autobot remarks. I will harvest anyone who does for parts. Don't test me."

"Guess we'll find out when we get there." Substance says.

"Alright, here's that right." Lawless says.

"Sorry...I just hate what I was and my origins. I like the now and I prefer to focus on that." Medicon says.

"Good then I don't have to ask are we there yet." Substance jokes.

SolarCat shakes her head, "Be careful with that one someone might just shoot you for fun."

"I don't shoot. I make them watch as I strip their own chassis." Medicon says.

"Ladies might like if I walked around naked." Substance chuckles. "On second thought never mind." Valclaron growls as in disgust.

"Not what I meant." Medicon says nonchalantly.

"What the heck is your damage?" Red Accel asks Substance.

"I knew what you meant Medicon, but that doesn't sound like half the fun." Substance looks at Red, "Damage, I function fairly well actually. What a guy can't joke?"

"Not nasty ones like that." SolarCat says.

"Jokes involve humor. Unless you're unnaturally small where it counts, you naked is not funny." Lawless says. "I...why is there smoke coming out of...oh Data's gonna flip." Brutality and Medicon activate their sirens and rush ahead, the Decepticops following suit. Valclaron and SolarCat keep up, as Substance stretches out the window to have a better look.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaon Shockwave's Citadel: Shockwave's Lab**

"Hmm flatter myself." Windcon crosses her arms. "Well let's see it then."

"And where do you suppose I do it? Everything in his room is set for one my size." Arkeville snaps.

"All this time here and you haven't integrated one human sized console to one that would be our size?" Windcon scoffs, "Here I was told you were an intelligent human."

"Excuse me for both having to first work on being upwardly mobile and secondly working with drones, one you Decepticons made, that intellectually make Skywarp look like your...Vector Sigma is it?" Dr. Arkeville says.

"Some genius." Windcon smirks.

"Well our drones ARE kinda stupid." Thundercracker says.

"At least one of you agrees." Arkeville says. "Now let's go out to the next room, where all the stuff for you oversized tin cans are."

"Lead the way then." Windcon says.

"Oh, you need my questionable genius to lead you? I guess you're the fool who follows." Arkeville says.

"Watch your mouth Doctor." Starscream says.

"Then you should also watch yours. If I am insulted I will retort in kind. I didn't know you were so thin plated Starscream. Don't tell me you have aluminum manifolds now." Arkeville smirks.

"I am unfamiliar with the locations. How foolish would it be to lead where you do not know where you are going?" Windcon asks.

"Starscream knows, yet you ask me." Arkeville says. "Or is his impressive track record of failing to kill Megatron only to get shot a wise enough deterrent?" He grins.

"Primus, he just doesn't shut up does it he?" Windcon says.

"I'll stop when you do my Dear." Arkeville says.

"I can just vape him." Skywarp says.

"Do so and this place seals up with a combination of armored bulkheads and a power dampener that'd even keep you in here Skywarp. Then about...oh...10 seconds later the near 2 dozen Auto guns kick in and target all things Cybertronian." Arkeville says. "Still want to comment on my genius woman? My first step was getting the ability to move, second was the ability to survive. All after is necessity, not requirement."

"Any human or similar spices I have come across has been rather disappointing. It makes for a jaded opinion." Windcon says. "That aside we were supposed to be working are we not?"

"Installing the data to counter this device. I leaked it for a purpose you know. If I can save Starscream from it my value grows." Arkeville says. "Then I'm going to transfer this data to Starscream's personal files for...reference."

"Save him?" Windcon asks.

"Should this device be used on him, what I'll do to Starscream will essentially create a dummy mentality that'll be affected with no negative effects to Starscream himself. As far as Megatron would be concerned Starscream would be indoctrinated. The rest is up to his acting ability." Arkeville says. "Not even Hook will be able to tell what I've done should he open him up. Though if he does use it on you Starscream I suggest milk it for all it's worth. In time his guard will drop."

Starscream looks at Skywarp. "Hey, I won't tell. There's no way you'll pull it off and it'll be funny to see you try." Skywarp says.

"See that you don't, or else he'll know you let it happen." Starscream says.

"I kinda figured that'd be the case Screamer. You ain't scaring me." Skywarp says.

"And you Thundercracker?" Starscream says.

"I'm not THAT loyal to Megatron." Thundercracker says.

Starscream smiles. "And people wonder why I keep you around."

"The same reason Megatron keeps you around. You're their superior and if in question you can prove it by beating them, the best your group has to offer." Arkeville says.

Starscream sneers. "And what of the lady?" Arkeville asks.

"Windcon's loyalty is not in doubt DOCTOR." Starscream says defensively.

"How cute." Arkeville cackles.

"I think I might actually be impressed." Windcon says. "Megatron won't know the difference. Just how well can you act?" She looks at Starscream.

"Depends on what he has me do. I pray nothing too bad but I must anticipate the worst of it." Starscream says. "He'll have me be a boot licking sycophant."

"Exactly why I'm keeping quiet." Skywarp laughs. "You'll never do it."

"I don't know if I like that." Windcon crosses her arms. "I understand that it will really not do much, but I don't like my Starscream changed."

The four men turn and look at her. "YOUR Starscream?" Thundercracker says.

"And the lady is finally honest. Thought you'd slip eventually my Dear." Arkeville says.

Windcon looks at Thundercracker "You didn't think I came along for the fun of it did you?"

"But...HIM? Seriously? He's the ugly one." Skywarp says.

"We...all...look...the...same." Thundercracker says slowly to him. "Aside from color schemes and the occasional helmet or wing mods all seekers of our model of seeker are physically identical you metalhead. It's the price of being part of a uniform troupe."

"Eehhh...whadda you know?" Skywarp says.

"More than you Idiot." Starscream says, still taken back by the proclamation.

"This is why I kept my thoughts to myself, I knew Skywarp would not understand." Windcon says. "Part of me hoped he'd get a stray shot and you're little threesome would require another member, but it appears that I will have to deal with him."

"Why you little..." Skywarp steps forward when a laser fires at his feet.

A turret from Arkeville's chair smokes. "It's small but its output is enough to wound a Cybertronian. No violence here you Neanderthal."

"I still don't like the idea. If he thinks it works on Starscream then he'll use it on others perhaps even me." Windcon says.

"Likely only the insubordinate. He won't want to impair the minds of his loyal troops." Arkeville says.

"You can see the mindless drones he could create though? I don't think I like that." Windcon says, "Especially when it comes to Starscream."

"But think on how that'll impair natural ability and judgment. He'll likely prefer to use it on the bots if you ask me." Thundercracker says.

"Compliant Autobots, now that is something I could get into." Windcon thinks about it. Skywarp's jaw drops.

"Not like that you mental midget." Starscream says.

"Just so you know Skywarp, I wouldn't do an Autobot if he were the last Mech on Cybertron, or any other planet." Windcon says.

"What about an ex Bot whose now a con?" Skywarp asks. Thundercracker looks at him funny. "What?" Skywarp asks. "It's a hypothetical question."

For a minute Windcon scowls at Skywarp. "Not that I have interest in one, but if one could prove himself worthy of the Decepticon insignia then perhaps."

"Hey, least you ain't biased. Just got weird taste in men." Skywarp says.

"*Ahem* Starscream...can you get on the table please so we can do this?" Arkeville interjects.

"Indeed Doctor. It seems we should get this over with." Starscream says.

"What DO you see in him?" Skywarp asks.

Windcon looks Skywarp up and down. "Intelligence for one. While he can be a jerk at times I kind of like that. Shows some balls."

"You know though there might be some things about us that are the same...size wise I mean." Skywarp says.

"Shall we kidnap Perceptor so we can find yours then Skywarp?" Starscream says as he lies down.

Skywarp glares, wishing that he could get away with shooting him.

Laughing Windcon smiles, "No Skywarp, I don't want to see whatever it is you think you have. I haven't any interest in you."

"Like I'd want to show someone whose into Starscream that." Skywarp says.

"Awww...poor baby." Thundercracker says.

"I don't think they'd care if I hit you Cracker." Skywarp says.

"Like to see you try Skygeek." Thundercracker says.

"Enough I will not have you two fooling around while the Doctor is working." Windcon says stepping between the regardless of the fact she's shorter. "You were both called for a reason if you want to fight save it for later, or the Autobots."

"Man she's no fun is she?" Skywarp says.

"Naw, you're just not her kind of fun." Thundercracker says.

Finally board of wondering around Skycrasher comes in. "Oh it's about time I found you guys. Dismissed and lost. This place is bigger than I remember. You were holding the fort down Windcon?"

"If you had gone back to the main control room you would have found Occult there." Windcon says.

"Poked my head in there, High Command is still in there too. He said Tammuz got the bridge back home working." Skycrasher says. "I assume the communications too, or we wouldn't receive the signal."

"At least something productive has been happening." Windcon nods.

"EV, Tammuz, and Cygnus are bringing a batch of Energon for Megatron."

"Who is going to operate the bridge on the other side?" She asks.

Skycrasher shrugs "HC didn't say. But Raider I'm guessing, she's the only other one left."

"Energon from Daraknus huh? Doctor, make this quick. I wish to be there for their arrival." Starscream says.

"It'll take 2 minutes, more if these dunderheads keep bickering." Arkeville says.

"You two heard that right?" Starscream says, glaring at his wingmen.

"Yes, I should like to see the rest of my team mates as well." Windcon says her mood lightening up.

"It hasn't been that long." Skycrasher says.

"For you, but I do like it when the other femmes are around. It feels like there is more unity." She says.

"I'm offended. As a wing mate I believe that is a disservice to me." He crosses his arms

"Oh shove it up your exhaust Crasher, you know it isn't aimed at you." Windcon says.

"On some days wish it were, but here you are with him." Skycrasher points at Starscream.

"No, this is NOT happening. Tell me you're not...JEALOUS of Starscream." Skywarp covers his face with one hand. "Primus I'm this close to quitting and joining a convent worshipping the Liege Maximo."

"It ain't even like that." Skycrasher starts. "Wouldn't matter who she had her optics on, look at her, fine specimen of a femme, I ask you who wouldn't want to tap that?"

"And I've told him for decacycles, since he became a wing mate that was not going to happen." Windcon says.

"I just figure, if and when he bites the big one, I'm next in line." Skycrasher smirks.

Skywarp quickly turns around and grabs Skycrasher by the neck. "Only I get to talk to him like that."

"HEY! DOWN WARP!" Thundercracker tries to get him to let go.

"So he does care about you." Arkeville says to Starscream, who does not reply.

Skycrasher pulls at Skywarp's hand. "I'm not gunning for him." he grounds out.

"Skywarp, stop it." Windcon says "Stop this childish behavior, right now."

"Release him Skywarp, that's an order." Starscream says. Skywarp lets go, though he did not seem too willing. "This is why I don't mind his mouth Windcon. In the end he is loyal to me." Starscream says.

"At least that's something." Windcon nods. "Are you finished Doctor? If so we can head back to the command room."

Skycrasher takes a few long hard breaths to cool his systems. "I assure you I learn from my mistakes."

"Almost." Arkeville says. "I just...have to...make one last adjustment."

"Well make sure you do. It's a lucky thing for you I got stopped." Skywarp says.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the pervert is my wing mate. For that reason alone if his life was in jeopardy I would have to defend him. But if you feel the need that a lesson need be learned. A good beating was always good for that." Windcon says.

"Man I just can't get anywhere." Skycrasher says still rubbing his throat.

"I said enough." Starscream says. "Windcon, don't provoke him. Skycrasher...don't push your luck. Such open honest can be harmful with the wrong company. Like Skywarp."


	9. Chapter 9

div class="postcolor"strongCybertron: Kaon: Data and Lawless' club: /strongbr /br /br /Lawless transforms at the gates. "Someone better have a damn good…you!"br /br /Standing over a bound Transformer was a menacing Transformer. His grey color scheme was covered with various scars from various battles. "He resisted me."br /br /"Damn it Grey, you didn't have to wreck my joint!" Lawless /br /"This mech's worth twenty times the damages, I can repay you for damages." The mech called Grey /br /"What about lost revenue?" Lawless /br /"Your problem, not mine." Grey then looks at the others that pulled up. "You got guests, guess that explains why you're so edgy."br /br /Substance looks around, "Doesn't look like it's taken too much damage from out here. "br /br /"We should look inside." SolarCat says making for the /br / "Not yet, the fire isn't put out. This guy had an incandescent flame grenade cannon. Torched your bartender and the stage good." Grey /br /"Not Pivot! He was the best bartender I had!" Lawless /br /"So…Gunmetal Grey…been a while." Gravedigger /br /"Grave, haven't seen you since the Sonic Canyons job. Glad our disagreement didn't end you." Grey /br /"Yeah, you got lucky. I'll leave it at that." Gravedigger /br /Substance backs off a little. "Sucks, I was looking forward to a good time." Again SolarCat shakes her /br /"Stand aside, I'll speed this up. If you can get supplies ready I can do this in ten clicks." Gravedigger /br /Lawless looks at him. "Yeah...sure...alright." He says before getting on his /br /"Whatever gets things going?" Substance /br /"At least I don't see any bots here." Medicon says. "They occasionally come, the rowdy ones. Last time I was here Repugnus started a fist fight with Fangry and well...things got messy fast. I got some parts out of it though." Medicon /br /"That sounds fun." Substance says /br /"Careful, he might take your parts for fun if you keep that up." SolarCat /br /"Actually I gave him some a while back. Enjoying the optical wiring?" Medicon /br /"So that's where that came from. Not bad at all." Substance /br /"My parts are available for other doctor's too. I might not have been me who put them in but I was the supplier." Medicon says. "Who does that work for your group again? I think I dealt with Raider on the comm about it but I don't think it's her job."br /br /"Uh... We don't have a dedicated medic, Soundwave fills in Sustain does upgrades." Substance /br /"Interesting." Medicon says. "Sustain is decently skilled."br /br /"Yeah works in a pinch." Substance /br /"No complaints though she's asked for a schematic. Autobot stuff." SolarCat shakes her /br /"Well if she needs pointers she can ask me. I know all about...Autobot stuff." Medicon says. "That was more in reference to being trained by First Aid more than the...chopping up Bots thing."br /br /"I will let her know. I doubt she has had much of that practice." SolarCat /br /"So ..." Substance looks around. "What's next?" Valclaron signs quickly too quick for most to /br /"You can come in regardless; I can at least show you around." Lawless says, motioning the others to follow. Valclaron walks in looking as if he's a home in this sort of /br /"You know, he really shouldn't surprise me anymore, but he does." Substance says watching /br /"At times I don't know what to make of it either." SolarCat nodded then followed Valclaron /br /"Wait for me." Substance headed in. br /br /"Welcome to my...establishment?" Lawless sees a large Transformer lodged into the nearest wall as they enter. "Damn it Grey!" As they look around the sees what normally looks like a decent place. The colors, the lighting and the music that was still playing were all very much Decepticon in /br /Substance looks around, "Looks like a nice little spot."br /br /"If you like this sort of thing." SolarCat says looking /br /"It looks better when half the stuff is not shot up." Lawless says. "About the only thing we can really do is stage walk ons."br /br /"Tell me HE'S not here for that." Medicon /br /"No, I don't see Sky-Byte anywhere." Lawless /br /SolarCat stays near Valclaron acting as if she's /br /Substance shakes his head. "You got a table or shall I just pick one?" he asks /br /"I got a booth for big parties, come along." Lawless looks around. "AND SOMEONE FIND HEADLOCK. I WANT TO FIND OUT WHY HE DIDN'T STOP THIS!" He yells at his /br /"Lead away then." Substance says /br /"Now we got plenty of different Energon to offer, some even from Earth." Lawless says. "We got drink lists at the table."br /br /"Earth stuff huh? Herd it can be strong." Substance /br /"Nothing worse than what we have at Daraknus." SolarCat says. Valclaron just shakes his /br /"Depends on the source. Some has kick; others seem like a twist on the same old." Lawless /br /"He's still young." SolarCat /br /"Old enough to know I want to try a few." Substance smarts /br /"We don't have a protoform's menu." Lawless /br /"Ouch." Red says. "He's not holding back."br /br /"Not that young." Substance shakes fist at SolarCat, "You know better than that."br /br /"I do, but it's funny you tend to be the youngest often." She smiles /br /"Hey, better the youngest than the oldest. Am I right Val?" Red Accel /br /Valclaron growls then glares, signs. "Not that old yet. I'll be old when I can no longer fight."br /br /SolarCat laughs, "As if you'll let that happen."br /br /"Hey, we're in the same age range, don't forget. I called myself old there too. Plus, you gotta admit we are the senior members of this bunch. Doubt any of them saw the world before Megatron's war." Red says. "Though Meds might be made from bits and pieces of those who have."br /br /"Well I can confirm my left hand is from an old dock worker who got into a fight with me outside of Macaddam's. Guy claimed he trained one Orion Pax when he got hired on at a certain shipping yard Megatron would later visit." Medicon says. "I still have some pieces of him in storage too."br /br /"Orion who?" Red /br /"Prime before the Matrix and Alpha Trion." Medicon /br /"Oh, never knew that." Red /br /"Not common knowledge. I had access to his medical files though." Medicon says. Valclaron chuckles lightly at them not knowing who Orion Pax is while /br /"I'm sure there are lots of stories to tell." SolarCat /br /"Oh what I could tell you of the Autobots. You wouldn't believe how pathetic they really are." Medicon smiles. "I could tell you how weak and sad some of them can be."br /br /"Oh, give us a few examples man. Some good ones" Red Accel /br /"Every time he loses a patient, First Aid cries himself to sleep that night. Ironhide has a secret fear of his chemical weaponry leaking inside of him due to a flaw in his systems. And a young Ultra Magnus used to have a mental problem the bots call Primus apotheosis, a mental condition where one obsessively worships and seeks to emulate Optimus. That is until therapy helped cure him." Medicon /br /"Slag, and I thought Wierdwolf and Dreadwind were head cases." Red Accel /br /SolarCat scoffs, "THEY will give you plenty of reasons to dislike them if you give them half a chance. They are not who they like you to believe they are."br /br /"I am sure that there are some high and might Decepticons that think they're all that too, and I don't mean like Megatron I mean like goodie goodies." Substance /br /"Might want to ixnay. Ravage has been tailing us the entire time and is in the shadows behind us. Soundwave's keeping you guys on a leash." Medicon says. "Infra-red optics, a hobby requirement." Red turns and /br /"Stupid, stop looking." Lawless says. "You just tipped him off."br /br /Laughing SolarCat shakes her head. "We were told not to go too far, and it is normal for Soundwave to stay in touch like that so that if we are needed we can respond." Valclaron /br /"Yeah can't get a personal day to save your life." Substance /br /"Ravage is known to not record things on occasion. He's trusted enough to give verbal accounts. He's got a very unique voice." Medicon /br /"Wait...he can talk?" Red /br /"Usually via recording an internal monologue which Soundwave can play. So expect fairness from him. It's the bird you need worry about. Laserbeak is a kissaft and Buzzsaw a snob." /br /Suddenly a loud crash is heard as a large form comes charging in. "AAAHHHH! MY HEEAAAAADDDD!"br /br /"Slagtastic...that's why. HEADLOCK YOU IDIOT. STAND STILL!" Lawless looks at Amazon. "Need you to hit him as hard as you can."br /br /As the massive Headlock stands there one could tell he was trying to transform but seemed stuck. "HURRY! THIS PAIN...IT HURTS!"br /br /"HOLD STILL YA MOOK!" Amazon /br /"JUST FRIGGIN' DO IT WOMAN! I'M IN AGONY!" Headlock bellows back at /br /"Come on, next you're going to tell me you didn't know they had a telepathic link." Substance shakes his /br /"I've always thought that a little odd but it seems helpful most of the time." SolarCat /br /"Not to Megatron. One means of keeping the peace is not letting Megatron sweat the small stuff. It's partially blackmail material and partially Soundwave not wanting to waste Megatron's attention on petty things." Medicon says. "So he hides and collects some info and...If need be...'stumbles' across it later."br /br /"And you need not fear that?" Red Accel /br /"I'm more transparent than Mirage's windshields." Medicon says. "You know all there is to know of me. That and...Why do you think I get to kill the occasional Con? Soundwave asks me for favors here and there..."br /br /"Think most of us become accustomed to that while Soundwave was on Daraknus." Substance /br /"Yeah for the most part." SolarCat /br /"That's right, he's worked with you before. I remember Data bugging him about not letting his sister get hurt." Medicon /br /Suddenly a loud crash is heard as Headlock reverts to robot mode. "Aaahhh...that's better."br /br /Amazon glares at him. "You almost gored me Sugah."br /br /"I was blinded by pain, you can't blame me." Headlock /br /"Syphonic is a lot more rough than I thought she'd be. Not like a mech or anything but she can take a hit, and give one. Surprised me." Substance says looking at the menu. "Any suggestions?"/div 


	10. Chapter 10

**Kaon Shockwave's Citadel: Private Meeting Area **

The group walks into a room where several Decepticons sit. Overlord, Bludgeon, Krok, Hun-Grrr and Skyquake to name a few faces.

"Wow, quite a party in here." Datamatrix says.

"So I see your brother played nicely." Bludgeon says. "You owe me 5 cubes Skyquake." Skyquake grumbles.

"Enough of that. We're all here now; it's time we get down to business." Megatron says. Thundertron glares at them for a moment but doesn't say anything.

"Not much of a socialite are you Thunder?" Data says.

"Or maybe he thinks he is better than us?" Overlord comments.

"None of that, I'm finishing all fights that start here Men." Megatron says. "Take your seat Brother, Data." Megatron says. "There's two next to Skyquake." Thundertron takes the seat that's farthest away from Skyquake and sits.

"Do I really have to sit next to him? His paint job hurts my optics." Data says as he sits next to Skyquake.

"It was camouflage for the planet I was sent to." Skyquake says.

"My God, you mean there's a reason you look like some Technicolor horror?" Data says.

Shockwave steps forward. "Megatron said enough banter."

"You're a killjoy Bro." Data says.

"Earth is the reason you've called us here brother?" Thundertron asks.

"Yes, partially. Earth, Cybertron and everything in between." Megatron says. "It's about Energon boys. Cybertron is running out of it, we need it to survive. I will need you all to step up your efforts."

"Easily said Megatron. Am I to presume you have a real plan to do that?" Bludgeon asks.

"Indeed I do." Megatron says.

"Excellent." Thundertron says.

"Tell me you're not sending all of us to kill Prime." Overlord says.

"He wouldn't ask that of us." Krok says. "It'd take away the thrill of their rivalry's end."

"Indeed Krok, nothing so foolish. Not that you could, you failed to kill Ultra Magnus, what chance would you have against Prime?" Megatron states. Overlord sneers at him but says nothing.

"Shockwave has shown me planets his satellites scanned that also are Energon deposits. I have provided the Energon necessary to go check them out. You will go and do such." Megatron says. "The Autobots are too weak and too blinded by my efforts to come together to stop us. Therefore we will be able to accumulate the Energon we need to crush them once and for all and they cannot do anything about it."

"You may want to check the output of Daraknus before sending them out. The Empire can use more naturally, but Daraknus is going to be a near limitless source." Thundertron says.

"Oh but this will be more than just for Cybertron. It's time we start rebuilding and remodeling our troops." Megatron says. "For that we'll need a higher output for strip mining our conquered worlds and the manufacture of parts and men."

Thundertron rubs his chin in thought. "We have the ability to create troops in mast quantity without Vector Sigma? Or are we looking at Drones?"

"Drones for now, though we are looking into alternative means of spark gestation without the conventional methods." Shockwave says. "Cloning for one."

"Like those two trigger happy freaks you got in the basement Shockwave?" Skyquake says before being slugged by Data.

"That's family you're insulting you neon nightmare." Data says.

Megatron smiles. "Skyquake, I'd watch that mouth of yours, or he'll send you to join Thunderwing in CR."

"Yes, like Shockbolt and Scatterbolt...you insipid little man." Shockwave says.

"At times I do wonder why you keep so many others brother." Thundertron says. "It will be interesting to see how the process has come."

"One cannot rule a universe alone Brother. Those that serve on this level will manage entire galaxies at some point." Megatron says.

"Even me?" Data asks.

"...You have better odds than Starscream." Megatron says.

Thundertron tries not to chuckle at the sarcasm. "Where are we starting then?"

"The Planet Klo. It has enough Energon resources for...a good start." Megatron says. Nodding Thundertron doesn't say anything. Bludgeon didn't seem amused. Krok whispered something in his audio receptor. "I don't like such actions in front of me you two. Voice your discussion now." Megatron demanded.

"I...had previously scouted Klo." Bludgeon says. "I held my interest, that's all."

"I see...and you feel bothered that I'm taking it from you. Well too bad for you. What you conquer Bludgeon belongs to me, you want to use it then make your desire known and proven." Megatron says.

"Let me lead the assault then Megatron. I'll suck that planet dry." Bludgeon says.

"Anyone willing to oppose his claim?" Megatron looks around. Thundertron shakes his head, not interested in that planet. No one else speaks up. "No drive from any of you huh? How disappointing." Megatron says, sounding let down. "The claim is yours Bludgeon...uncontested."

"Not with that planet." Thundertron says. "It is too far out and unless it has a working spacebridge it is going to take too much time to travel. There are several other planets closer that can be taken to support the Empire before that. OR send him now and make sure he has the supplies to build the bridge and he can do that while we take care of the here and now."

Meanwhile Overlord begins to laugh. "My, my, how misinformed you are Thundertron. That's part of the mission. The Constructicons have commissioned the means of making more Space Bridges as well as Deceptitran overseers and guard drones for such tasks. I guess that magnetic storm on that plant of yours keeps more than just Autobots out." Megatron remains silent, wanting to see how this played out.

"Don't be a fool. There are only so many that have the skills the Constructicons have, even then, the space bridge is nothing to laugh at. It is more complex than most things, and its calibrations can only be done by a few that possess its knowledge. That means they need travel to each and every location. How long till they get to yours?" Thundertron says. "War stops for no one. Each planet bridge will need someone on it to start with. Planets along the outer rim will take longer to get to, even for the likes of Astrotrain. Even if you took a fully functioning bridge with you, how long will it take you to get to one of these planets?"

"To answer your questions: There are mass produced mini Constructicons that can handle the job. Some of us had agents study space bridges and there programming so that we can have on sight operatives handle things. I myself had Bomb-Burst do it and I can travel pretty fast in my ship mode." Overlord says. "Anything else Little Man?"

Thundertron stands and opens his mini-gun ports on his chest. "You would be wise not to forget who you are talking to."

Overlord stands to full height, looking down at Thundertron as his own chest cannons pop out and train themselves on him. "Try me Kid. I dare you." A shot rings out, but it was neither of them.

"Stop the chest thumping or the next shot is aimed AT you." Shockwave says.

"Thank you Shockwave." Megatron looks at both of them for a moment before laughing again and... Applauding. "There it is what I wanted to see the whole night. Some of the old Decepticon fire in you men. I was afraid I'd have to begin replacing you guys for some mechs with more drive."

Thundertron stands his ground for the moment not letting his optics fall from Overlord. "Some have lost their passion." He says in a lower tone.

"Others consumed by it." Bludgeon says. "You two better relax. This is only delaying things, and I don't know about you but I'm eager to kill something that deserves it."

"By that he means something NOT Decepticon." Krok adds.

Overlord scoffs and sits down. "Fine..."

"Indeed." Thundertron retracts his guns and sits.

"In truth Thundertron, I had worried you'd become complacent. That is something I won't allow in my ranks. I will beat weakness out of any of you if you become soft. I require men with wills of tempered steel. Is that understood?" Megatron says.

"Crystal." Bludgeon says.

"Of course." Skyquake says.

"Righty-O boss Man." Data says.

"It isn't in my spark, as you know brother." Thundertron says. "My preoccupations with my last project were rather docile, but make no mistake I still carry a flame."

"You need to show it more. Otherwise you'll end up with more situations like that. It's why half of you fools know not to oppose me. You know what I can do, and the flames of my desire will turn you to ash." Megatron says. The room was silent, except for one.

"Boss, are we done with the flowery metaphors? It's getting to be tough to keep from being...well as you put it...me." Data says.

Megatron sneers. "Indeed, it is time to continue. For those not going with the Mayhem Attack Squad of Bludgeon's are stuck with two tasks. Fortifying Cybertron and Earth."

"Do not worry I will. Go on I want to hear more." Thundertron says. "Which one did you have in mind for me?"

"Cybertron, considering your placement two planets is enough." Megatron says.

Thundertron nods. "With the last few things in place on Daraknus, Energon will begin to flow through the bridge."

"Which Soundwave will handle, leaving you to serve with Shockwave in leading attack forces on the Autobot insurgents." Megatron says. Overlord didn't look pleased by that.

"Bet you feel real stupid now huh?" Data says to him.

"Understood." Thundertron says. "Data's communications programs will also improve signals through our atmosphere."

"And while you are here you'd be having to get to know your peers and work with them." Megatron looks at them. "The days of you squabbling for territory and firing on each other is over. Now we come together as a united force under my command. I want that imperatively clear, you're all partners and...yes Data?" Megatron asks, sounding annoyed.

"Can we vote on our partner Skyquake getting a color scheme that doesn't make my optics bleed?" Data asks. Overlord laughs as Skyquake glares at him.

"Idiot." Shockwave says.

"Agreed." Soundwave chimes in. Thundertron shakes his head.

"I'm serious. Orange and lime green...how can I go into battle with that and be taken seriously?" Data says.

"How can you be taken seriously period?" Bludgeon retorts. Thundertron looks up to see who's going to shoot Data first.

"You have to admit, he has a point." Black Shadow says. "You couldn't hide yourself in a chemical bath without standing out Skyquake." He then begins to laugh.

"True as that maybe it's an invalid statement to our cause." Megatron says.

"Thank you Sir." Skyquake says.

"After all if they notice him so fast he'll draw more fire away from us." Megatron adds with a laugh himself. Skyquake lets out a bemused groan. Thundertron chuckles a little.

"Soundwave working with Thundertron is only the beginning. I will be putting eyes in all of your ranks, and those in the med bay too. They are not expendable, not to be harmed by you and any act against them will result in a firing squad and your forces becoming directly mine to control." Megatron leans back. "Any questions?" The Decepticons look at each other, most not amused by this.

"One. When can I send the others back? I want to get started." Thundertron asks.

"Two days. Tomorrow there are things I need to show them...and you." Megatron says.

"Special treatment now?" Overlord mutters.

"Speak your mind like a real man Overlord. Pouting like a protoform with a scrapped knee will only piss me off." Megatron says.

"You give him Soundwave; you give him special favor...because he's your brother." Overlord says.

Megatron leans back. "Hands up everyone who colonized a world besides Thundertron." No one raises his hand. "His lineage means nothing in this case you binary formed buffoon. He's done what you collective bunch of wastes could not. That is why he gets special treatment. Anyone who thinks otherwise..." Megatron suddenly raises his gun and shoots Overlord in the chest, sending him flying back. "...WILL BE PUNISHED!" He then looks at the others. "Anyone else wish to whine?" Looking to see if anyone was going to open their mouths Thundertron sat back. It was obvious from the eerie silence that even Datamatrix had learned when it was enough. "Thus the lesson is learned. Silence is golden and my wrath swift and painful." Megatron sits down. "Shockwave...have Overlord removed. He will feed of the scraps left from the worthy alongside Straxus and Thunderwing for his insolence."

Thundertron watches on as Overlord is removed. "Is there more?" He asks nonchalantly.

Megatron looks at Soundwave. Suddenly an image of Alpha Trion appears. "Why has this old rustheap out witted you all?"

Looking at it for a second Thundertron decides to bring up something. "Isn't he in league with the Female Autobots?"

"Female Autobots? THEY STILL EXIST?" Megatron slams his fist down on the table. "YOU FOOLS!"

"SolarCat had a little information on them, I was unaware." Thundertron looks briefly at Shockwave. "That you had not been informed."

"Yeah, she was one." Data says.

"I attributed that to a fluke. That she was one of a...SHOCKWAVE?" Megatron snaps.

"I saw none in recent times. They have been quiet it seems." Shockwave says.

"And this information?" Megatron asks.

"I was not provided with it." Shockwave says. "I'd know if I was."

"SolarCat's exit from their particular base obviously made them relocate. She has told us that Elita one, calls him for advice often." Thundertron explains.

Megatron seemed frozen for a moment before a well of pent up anger explodes out of him as he literally rips off an arm from his chair and throws it aside. "ELITA ONE LIVES? HOW? HOW COULD YOU ALL MISS THAT?"

"I would not have known either save for SolarCat's information." Thundertron says.

"It seems we must alter our priorities. As if Alpha Trion and Magnus were not enough here..." Megatron was trying to calm down.

"What's so big about Elita One? She's just a...huh?" Skyquake turns to see Data diving out of his chair just as another blast strikes Skyquake.

Megatron stood there, an intense glare on his face. "One more fool down."

"How well have you maintained the computers, if SolarCat can give the location of the last base maybe we can track them to the new one?" Thundertron thinks out loud for the most part.

"The computers are up to spec. I'd kick his aft otherwise." Data says as he gets up and dusts himself off. "Knew that'd happen at some point. Wish we were still betting."

"No, that was a sucker bet." Bludgeon says. "Skyquake was always an idiot."

"I would suggest getting the exact location from SolarCat then." Thundertron offers. "She'll be more than willing to lead you to it, if that is what you want."

"Soundwave?" Megatron asks.

"Rumble, Laserbeak, Eject. Operation: Data retrieval." Soundwave says as he ejects those two.

"She still tends to admit an Autobot signature." Thundertron unconsciously rolls his optics. "Shouldn't be too hard to locate her."

"Trace signal, follow it." Soundwave says. He watches as Rumble leaves, followed by two birds. "Datamatrix..."

"What?" Data says.

"Syntax was in here. He has departed with Rumble and Laserbeak." Soundwave says.

"Aw slag." Data says.

Thundertron looks curiously "What does that mean?"

"The bird is a flying virus." Shockwave says.

"You mean 'My nephew is a flying virus' right?" Data says.

"...whatever." Shockwave says.

It still seems curious to Thundertron and it shows on his face but leaves that for another day. "I see."

"So who is willing to correct that infestation?" Megatron asks.

"Not many here who are not busy." Bludgeon says. "I have my mission, otherwise I would."

Data groans. "Really? I gotta do this?"

"I would have thought you'd leap at the chance to go after an army of women who likely have not seen a man as young as you in millennia." Shockwave  
says.

"...when you put it that way it does sound better." Data thinks.

Thundertron shakes his head. "I thought you had someone Data? You sound as if you want to go to get laid."

"No, not unless she wants to spice things up and that's with her consent. I'm thinking from a more...business perspective." Data grins under his faceplate.  
Bludgeon laughs. "And here I thought you lacked a Decepticon spark."

"I'm just not an asshat about it like some of our subordinates Bludge." Data says.

Krok laughs. "Bludge."

Bludgeon turns and stares at him. "Don't." Soundwave and Shockwave didn't look surprised at all. Data did have a hand in the criminal aspects of Cybertron after all.

"EV and Occult might want first pick." Data muses.

"If you think Occult wants in on that you best expect them not so survive. EV has had her hands full with her friend's appetite." Thundertron says.

"It's her money. Her call." Data says. "What people do with product is not my worry."

Megatron laughs. "A mech after my own black spark. So be it Datamatrix. Do what you will."

"I am sure we want this taken care of now?" Thundertron says inferring that it will take time to call the others of his team.

"I see no problem with him multitasking the troops, especially given the recent revelation." Bludgeon says. "Or do we need to pour it all on single targets and leave us pen in other areas Thundertron?"

"I can call them, and the job will get done that is not the issue. Do you want it done now, or in a few days once Tammuz has finished with the Space Bridge on Daraknus?" Thundertron says with a shrug, "That's the difference."

"If it can be done now then do it now." Megatron says. "Don't waste my time."

Thundertron looks around. "I am unable to do it now, anyone else able?"

"Nope." Data says. "I don't got what he's got given the current mission set up."

"Grrr...then we'll wait." Megatron says angrily.

"I will make sure they know it needed to be done yesterday." Thundertron nods.

"Good, then is there any other topics to be brought up?" Megatron asks.

"...yesterday I heard a rumor that Blot and Horri-Bull got into a fight over this one grease pit somewhere in the Sonic wastes." Data says.

"Any...relevant...topics." Megatron says.

Thundertron shakes his head. "When Tammuz arrives with the rest of my Charges, I will have him bring you some of the Energon we have produced."

"Yes, Soundwave has sent me information on its quality but there's nothing like an actual taste to tell how good it is." Megatron says. Thundertron nods in agreement.

"I am curious, how well have you been able to study the atmospheric phenomenon of Daraknus?" Bludgeon asks Thundertron.

Thundertron's COMM beeped. He opened it and read the text. "Good, it is realigned and working." He closed it again then looked up. "The weather events do not interfere with working on the surface. In fact it does not bother communications either. However it blocks sensors in and out of the cloud cover. To get communications out, we must achieve orbit and then transmit. Sustain's amplifier even with Soundwave's broad casting was only just able to penetrate. This is why Raider and Windcon bother have been making the trips with Syphonic, and Soundwave respectively."

"Well you have me thinking...if it is possible to create a terraforming device that recreates Daraknus' atmosphere...it would be good for setting up colonies by recreating the climate elsewhere." Bludgeon says.

"And this is why I haven't shot you Bludgeon. You vindicate my hopes that some of you have good ideas too. And you're not included in that brother. After all...you were born of me." Megatron says.

"IF you think you can manage such a thing, I suggest a projection device as most instruments tend to static out while flying through it as well." Thundertron says. "It pleases me to hear that Brother."

"I don't do if's Thundertron, I just do." If Bludgeon had a mouth as he was he'd smile.

"Indeed. When then; I should like to see how well this device works." Thundertron nods.

"Given the time it'd take to analyze the atmosphere, come up with the means of recreating it and assembling it...I'd say two thirds of a Decca Cycle tops." Krok speaks up.

"Impressive boasting." Datamatrix says.

"I have more than just top fighters under my command." Bludgeon says.

"Indeed." Thundertron says not really interesting in Bludgeon's troops.

"Alright, with that I'd say we're done here. To all remaining, congratulations." Megatron says. "You are wise enough to think before you act."

"I had thought there would be less. Regardless, if it pleases you brother the rest of my charges should be arriving momentarily with the Energon." Thundertron says.

"This was a test of my elite's capacity. I needed to find out who needed more work than some. For every one like you, Calcar and Bludgeon, there was a Clench, Straxus or Skyquake." Megatron says. "My house needs to be in order."

"Understandable." Thundertron nods.

"Maybe if you're lucky brother I'll hand one of those fools that failed to you for a more...proper education." Megatron says with a laugh.

"That would be interesting." Thundertron nodded.

"Well fools do tend to get bolder once the one who leads them proper is not around. Some seem to have forgotten the name of Megatron." Shockwave says.

"It will be unfortunate for them. It is a hard lesson to relearn." Thundertron says.

"Not if you do it right. While I haven't been able to keep the order like Megatron has, I have developed better ways of...enforcing it." Shockwave says. "I will break the weak ones. Remind them of their place. The strong will need a more firm hand."

"Dibs on Straxus." Datamatrix says. "I owe him for Darkmount."

Megatron smiles. "And the perks is some I doubted before now sound like true Decepticons now. He's yours to break in Data."

Thundertron chuckles for a moment as his comm goes off again. "They are here."

"Laserbeak, eject. Operation: Guidance." Soundwave does what Megatron was about to ask him without question. "Most of your forces went to Lawless' Bar near the main base; Windcon is with Starscream's unit still. Ravage is watching the exterior group and is ready to order them back at your discretion Thundertron."

"*Ahem* Lawless and DATA'S bar." Datamatrix speaks up.

"Not relevant to the discussion." Soundwave says.

"Your face is not relevant." Data says.

"The crew being spread out is not important unless you require use of them. You wanted my section of the bridge completed, and Tammuz, arrival with Cygnus completes that. He has also brought a small quantity of Energon." Thundertron says.

"Will continue observation in case the situation changes." Soundwave says.

"I don't think we'll need them. He's just letting you know they're accounted for, and being kept out of trouble." Megatron says.

"His Mo...wait...can't use that one on him. I liked Mom." Data thinks. "His Dad's accounted for. Yeah...Dad was a jerk. I'll go with that."

"I'll go with welding your jaw shut if you don' stop it." Shockwave says.

"...Daddy's boy." Data says as he ducks what was almost a laser blast.

"Shockwave, he's getting to you. Should my Guardian be so easily manipulated?" Megatron asks.

"This Dura steel dolt is a rare exception to that which I can tolerate Megatron." Shockwave says. "He has no limit to his blathering snide remarks."

"Your face as no limits." Data says. Soundwave silently reaches over and smacks Data upside the head. "OOWWWW!" Data whines.

"Problem corrected." Soundwave says.

"Not until we stall a mute button only we can control on him." Shockwave mutters. Thundertron stares blankly at them thinking is this for real?

"Contrary to belief Shockwave and I can function in a domestic capacity." Soundwave says, noting Thundertron's reaction. "The only difference is a reduced amount of obscenities and gunfire."

"I understand. Yet it is odd to see it in motion compared to what I am used to." Thundertron says.

"Can you imagine how I felt the first time I saw it?" Megatron asks.

"We're having a hard time seeing it ourselves." Bludgeon says.

"Indeed." Krok says. "This...is like if we saw Prime without his faceplate. Or Soundwave."

Data retracts his face plate. "Kinda like this but a broader chin."

Thundertron looks around, and then stands up. "IF that is all, I wish to meet my charges."

"Gentlemen, come with me then." Shockwave says.

"That includes me?" Data says.

Shockwave stand silently for a moment. "Regrettably yes."

Thundertron shakes his head with a smirk. "Interesting."

"What? Surprised we're as quirky as you and Bullethead are Thunder...pants...slag, I said that part aloud." Data says.

Megatron turns, a silent stare on his face. "Datamatrix...be glad I worked my aggression out on our inferiors. Otherwise you'd be joining them in CR."

"Hey, I'll erect a shrine in your honor right now if it'll please you for not shooting me." Data says.

"Heh, you said erect." Syntax says.

"Not now son, Daddy's being serious." Data says.

Thundertron looks at Data oddly. "Pants? What is that?"

"Pants are pieces of fabric humans wear from the waist down to cover themselves with for warmth, fashion and modesty." Data says. "But my joke is more based on...well...know what a fart is?" Soundwave shakes his head. "When humans consume fuel sometimes they need to expel gas...from their rear end. I'm basically calling you an old, loud stinker...with...affection." Data says.

Megatron finds himself laughing at this.

"Take it as a compliment; he only nicknames those he has some affection for. He calls me a One Eyed, Two Horned Flying Purple People Shooter. It's apparently based on some form of Earth music." Shockwave says.

Soundwave looks at them. "He just calls me Ugly."

"And he is allowed to keep this up? I cannot imagine what Megatron would do if I were to give him such a name." Thundertron says.

"We've suffered enough to together to overlook things." Shockwave says.

Megatron turns. "Depends on how far you go with it and how you impress me by your brazenness."

"I do believe Brother is enough for now. Perhaps later when I have more time I shall think of something a bit more creative." Thundertron shakes his head.

Data opens the door. "BOOORING."

"He's compensating for your mouth, so shut it." Shockwave says.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cybertron Kaon: Lawless and Data's Club **

"Really? Didn't hear that from Data. All I was told regarding her is, as he put it...'no touchie'..." Lawless says.

Medicon looks over the menu. "Energon from Praxus is pretty good."

"It does have a zesty flavor to it." Lawless agrees as Headlock walks over. "Well idiot, how did you let GUNMETAL GREY WRECK MY JOINT?"

"My head got stuck again and he locked me in the freezer when I tried stopping him." Headlock says. "One of the help let me out. Oh...and we need to hire a new chef."

"YOU KILLED ARCWELD?" Lawless groans. "IDIOT! IF YOU WERE ANYONE ELSE I'D KILL YOU!"

"Good chef I take it?" SolarCat asks.

Valclaron nods and heads to the bar getting a cube of Energon comes back then sits. He signs "One of the best."

"Sounds good to me then." Red Accel says

"Good AND cheap." Lawless sighs. "This is what I get for making a prototype my enforcer. Dumbaft here has a glitch that gets his head stuck in beast mode. The price he pays for being the first Triple changer who has a vehicle and beast mode. Make it painful for him and he gets STUPID!"

Headlock growls.

"Cygnus is a good janitor, but I don't think he would make a good chef." SolarCat says, with a laugh, "I don't think we can help with a replacement." Valclaron practically chokes on the idea of Cygnus as a chef.

"Whoa there, I don't feel like carrying your aft back to the citadel." Substance says.

"What? A lil fella like him would be easy t' carry." Amazon says.

"You can bench press a Dinobot Amazon, I don't think you're a fair comparison to him." Red Accel says.

"Don't worry about him I'll make sure he's fine." SolarCat says. Valclaron smirks and shakes his head his coughing fit over.

"Indeed I'll bet that's not all." Substance says.

"Are you two gonna be official anytime soon or what?" Amazon asks.

"Sis, that's not a question t be askin'. 'Specially with Mr. Sensitive there." Brutality says.

"Don't mock Val or I'll rip out your tongue." Red Accel says.

"What the scrap Red? This some goldang Gladiator thang?" Brutality says.

"Yup." Red says.

Valclaron huffs a little then signs "I should be so lucky as to have made it this far to consider a relationship."

"There see, you've made him rethink things again." SolarCat sits back in the seat as if defeated.

"Oh come on, it isn't as if you haven't been pining for him for like years now, everyone was thinking it." Substance says sipping his cube.

Again Valclaron begins to sign. "What am I supposed to just settle down and have little Dragonets? The war seems far from over, even if we are winning."

"Should have just grabbed him by the tail and hauled him off while you had the chance Cat." Substance smiles.

"Oh now that sounds unorthodox. I like it." SolarCat smiles at Valclaron who only goes back to drinking his cube.

"Man's gotta have a reason to live. I'm looking, I just can't find a gal that can keep up." Red Accel says. "If you wait til the fighting's done you'll never hook up. We're Decepticons. Once we crush the Bots and this Earth it's cosmic expansion time. The war will not end, it'll just change foes. So...no excuse Val." He says as he takes a drink. "So you mech enough or what?" He smiles, being one of the few that could survive going there.

Substance chuckles. "Maybe you might find your voice if you get laid."

Valclaron reaches across the table and grabs Substance by the throat with a growl.

"Oh, my. Um, right. I don't think you should go there." SolarCat puts his hand on Valclaron's shoulder. "He's a kid, he doesn't get it."

Substance struggles a little. "I was just teasing." he manages to get out.

Valclaron's grip tightens just a little more to make his point, then he lets Substance go with a bit of a push forcing him back into his seat.

"Temper temper now, how would I explain that to the kids?" SolarCat smiles innocently. Valclaron sighs hard shaking his head.

"Next time it'll be damaging kid." Red Accel says. "His voice box got scrapped because of that kind of arrogance. Megatron didn't care, neither will he." Red turns to Val. "But with him saying that...she'd be worth being as audible as possible Val. You have to admit that."

Valclaron glares at Red then rolls his optics.

"I don't get it; most guys would jump at the chance. No offense, but are you afraid of something?" Substance asks sincerely.

"I'm beginning to think that not all war wounds are the ones on the outside." SolarCat says.

"I am perfectly functional, and able." Valclaron signs.

SolarCat narrows her optics on him. "Just not willing then."

"I dunno man, you take too long and she might find another dragon. Doubt she'd be into Sinnertwin or Hun-Grrr but someone might come along." Red Accel says. "Sad, I'd like to know what's got you...afraid." Red looks at him, his body tensed as if to say that he was prepared for an attack.

"Not in here." Lawless says. "I'll blast you both if one finger twitches combat wise."

SolarCat notices Rumble come in with Laserbeak. "Didn't we just get here?"

Substance doesn't notice anything. "Yeah why?"

"Ravage tailed us most of the way, nothing unusual about that. But his siblings' appearances lead me to believe it is something more." She says nodding in the direction.

"I didn't even get to finish my cube." Substance says with a groan.

Valclaron watches the small cassettes curiously.

"What DO they want?" Lawless wonders as he gets up. Ravage walks out of the shadows, looking at Rumble and Laserbeak curiously. He did not hear of their coming.

Rumble wonders over as if he were big and bad like any other Decepticon. "Hey ya. Soundwave sent us down to ask SolarCat a few things.

For a second SolarCat looks a bit nervous. "I didn't do anything."

Rumble smirks. "Naa Thundertron says you got some info that Megatron wants." Laserbeak finds a good spot in the rafters to perch.

"I told Thundertron everything I knew when Valclaron first brought me in. Put my best paw forward." She says.

"Yeah, and he told Megatron about the Female Autobot base, so you know we gotta find out where it was and all." Rumble tries to play smooth. Laserbeak squawks at him. "Yeah yeah." he calls back "We're just gonna see if we can track them from the last location or something like that."

Valclaron raises a brow and nods to SolarCat.

SolarCat gives him the coordinates, "I don't know how much it is going to help, and they were pretty good about cleaning up their traces."

"So Megatron wants to hunt down the women folk huh?" Lawless grins. "Rumble, tell the Boss I'm offering my services."

Red rolls his optics. "You're a pig Lawless."

"Well I do need more salvage for femme repairs." Medicon muses.

"And yer just creepy." Brutality says.

"I do my best." Medicon says.

"Yeah sure thing." Rumble says headed for the door Laserbeak gliding down to him. "Ya' might want to head back soon too. Lots'a stuff going down."

Valclaron signs "I knew I shouldn't have left Thundertron alone with Megatron."

"He isn't going to do anything stupid." SolarCat says. "If anything this visit proves that."

Valclaron shakes his head.

"Every time I think I'm going to have some fun." Substance finishes his cube.

"The price of duty is high." Lawless sighs.

"Well let's finish up and go then." Red says.

Valclaron nods finishing his cube, and gets up from the table.

"One thing I learned about Decepticons its business before pleasure. Of it you can manage it business is pleasure." SolarCat laughs.

"Right about now I'll just take some pleasure. Come all this way from a practically barren planet I need to get back into the swing of things." Substance says.

"This here is the swing." Brutality says as he gets up. "Boys, wrap this here stuff up. I gotta go mosey."

"Lock, you're coming with me so you don't mess things up any more than you already have." Lawless says.

"Yes Boss." Headlock says.

"And call up Sky-byte and Earthbound while you're at it." Lawless says. "We got work."

Substance gets up "Ah well. I don't want Thundertron any madder at me than he is already."

Valclaron growls and nods agreement. Ravage growls, as if saying something.

"Yeah, with Megatron around I doubt he'd be as rough as he usually is." Medicon says. "Still, it'd be wise to play nice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kaon Shockwave's Citadel: Halls**

"I had no idea." Thundertron walks next to Shockwave. "Neither of you have very many of his outbursts, I would not have noticed accept the visual similarities. Syphonic while much more talkative than Soundwave still is nothing like... him." he glances over at Data.

"Not many are. Something to praise Primus for I am sure." Shockwave says.

"I'm not that bad." Data says.

"I'm this close to transforming and asking Soundwave to fire me at you." Shockwave says.

"Some brotherly love." Thundertron chuckles. "I cannot imagine having such a sibling."

"It wouldn't be lethal. I'd just make it sting. He is my brother, and I do care for the insufferable buffoon." Shockwave says.

"That's the nicest thing you've said about me in cycles." Data says.

"Don't ruin it with meaningless conversation." Soundwave says.

"And this is common place?" Thundertron asks almost not believing it.

"Indeed it is." Shockwave says. "We do this a lot but when the time calls for it we can be a united front. Like that gunfight near the Polyhex Toll Plaza. A group of Autobots caught us in a fight over whether or not Data should pursue this one rogue Decepticon that screwed him over when he drove up with 14 Autobots behind him. All 15 of them were terminated within 183 astroseconds."

"The tapes did help." Data says.

"Very impressive, that would be something I would expect from you and yours." Thundertron says.

"We're a dysfunctional family but we make it work." Data says.

"Correct." Soundwave says.

"I just wait for the day you enact your plan Brother and make us whole again." Shockwave says.

"You and me both. Plus we need to get your clones in on this. They are family too." Data says.

"Indeed." Shockwave says.

"What is this plan?" Thundertron asks.

"The Autobot Blaster is really my brother Sythonic, his memories warped by reprogramming. I'm going to restore him...but I need back up so I'm currently developing added muscle." Data smiles. "I think in time you'll be impressed."

"The forethought, and planning a head is not something I expected of you Data, which impresses me." Thundertron says.

"We're robots in disguise. I figure I hide my true capacity as well as my form and it'll serve me well. Perhaps you should look up my list of bot kills. You'd be surprised who I took down and how I did it." Data says. "I even beat Straxus hand to hand."

"Impressive. He might be an idiot but he's not a weak fighter." Megatron says.

"Of that I have no doubt, you would not be here otherwise. Still the idea is impressive. Are you planning on telling her?" Thundertron asks.

"NO...I mean...no." Data says.

"You're still mad at her?" Shockwave says. "She said that in anger."

"And I killed a few dozen bots because of it. Little late for amends." Data says.

"Was that not some time ago?" Thundertron asks. "I've watched her you know."

"It's a bit personal Thunderpants, I mean no disrespect but please don't pry." Data says.

"My family business was kept from me for security and safety. I would not pry into why you do what you do. Just know she is not the same as when she  
left with me." Thundertron says.

"Thank you." Data says. "I just...it's something I need to put to rest before I'm willing to face that."

"Understandable. Let's see if Daraknus' Energon is up to your standards then shall we brother?" Thundertron smirks entering the Command room and the spacebridge area.

"Yes, here's hoping it's all you've said it is." Megatron says.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kaon Shockwave's Citadel: Labs **

Windcon comes over to look at the Doctor's progress. Skycrasher nods, saying nothing on purpose.

"I am done." Arkeville says. "All I need to do is close him up."

Starscream sits up. "I can do that myself."

"Let's go then." Windcon heads for the door then pushes Skycrasher first. "Go."

"I don't plan on causing trouble; I'm going I'm going." Skycrasher says.

"Coming Starscream?" Windcon asks over her shoulder.

Starscream finishes closing up the head panel. "Coming."

Windcon pushes Skycrasher into the Citadel Command Room, she looks around her wing mate in a bit of surprise, "We're late, I blame you Skycrasher."

"Me? I.. "

"Just shut up and listen." Windcon says. Skywarp teleports out.

"Damn it, he's trying to brown nose." Thundercracker says, hurrying after Windcon.

"Oh Starscream...when time comes DO remember who it is that is looking out for you." Arkeville says.

"As should you." Starscream says.

**Kaon: En Route to the Citadel**

SolarCat takes to the air, "We're not that far come on boys keep up now." She heads directly to the Citadel. Valclaron, and Substance both take to the air following.

"Adragoneatingmydustsayswhat?" Red Accel says as he speeds ahead.

"God damn it Red." Brutality says. "Wait fer us ya idjit!"

Headlock converts to an armored hover tank and flies after. "Oh...and I just freed my neck."

SolarCat beats her wings hard going as the crow flies speeding to the citadel. "My dust." she laughs to herself. Valclaron chuckles.

"What's so funny." Substance asks. Valclaron only points at SolarCat. "OH I get it, she's having fun." he nods.

"That makes one of us. Y'all move so much faster than me." Amazon says. "Ah'm stuck with the design flaw back here."

"HEY! AT LEAST I CAN FLY!" Headlock yells.

"At least ah can transform right." Amazon says.

Substance flies down near Amazon, "I can't fly that fast. Fly but I wasn't exactly made to be aero dynamic."

"Doin' better 'n me hon." Amazon says.

"Luckily then it isn't that far. You're not afraid of heights are you?" Substance asks.

"Naw, ah'm just like you, a bit sluggish an' maybe more awkward." Amazon says. "Ah'm a gal who likes her feet or wheels on the ground is all."

Curiously, Substance asks. "You don't actually fly then? I thought all 'Cons did."

"Naw, just too busy to really need t' fly much." Amazon says.

"Alright, some of us just weren't meant to be fast, just fun." Substance smiles.

"Alright Law, I called them. Both were coming to the bar, we should see them soon." Headlock says.

"Good." Lawless says.

SolarCat finds herself out of breath as she lands near the door to the Citadel. She touches down with a smile. "You boys coming or what?" SolarCat says transforming to her robot mode.

"We're hurrying, we're hurrying." Brutality says.

"Yeah...we're waiting." Red says, leaning in the doorway behind SolarCat.

"You are a fast one. I like that." SolarCat says.

"Heh, you're not so bad for a flier. You lack that arrogance I find in Seekers." Red says. "I mean I have arrogance but it's controlled, y'know?"

"Too much fun to think I can do everything, but I will say, I am a bit more agile since my wings aren't stationary. SolarCat says.

"Yeah, I got more maneuverability with my front wheel design. Faster turning and I got good handling to boot." Red says.

"Makes things interesting doesn't it?" SolarCat says seeing the rest of the crew rounding the corner. Looking up she sees Valclaron. "Didn't even try to keep up?"

Valclaron shakes his head no signing "I've got no wings."

"Yeah, helps that I got age slowing me down a bit." Red says. "Makes it fair for others. Those two...might give me a run for my money. I heard EV has skill."

"Heh, dang straight." Amazon says. "Then there's idjits like my brother."

"At least my fast is actually fast sis." Brutality says.

"An your faceplate is about t' be attached to your aft bro." Amazon snaps.

"Sibling rivalry," Substance chuckles.

"Not really a rivalry, more like glorified babysittin'." Amazon says.

"Yeah, me either, sometimes it's easier to hitch a ride than it is to fly." Substance says landing near SolarCat. "Sustain might give you a run for your money though Red, maybe EV too, she likes racing.

"Yeah usually ah do that, though none of mah crew are really fast." Amazon says.

"EV's fun with it though. Sustain bike mode gets her in and out of places most can't." Substance says.

"Can we go in now?" SolarCat asks.

Red Accel opens the door. "After you."

"WAIT FOR US!" The group turns to see a space shuttle and...a shark flying at them.

"Took 'em long enough." Lawless says.

SolarCat enters. "Been an eventful day."

"I'll agree." Substance smirks.

"Yeah, annoying isn't it." Medicon says. "I prefer a low profile. This is too much attention for my liking."

"Lawless, tell me the Club will be up and running for tomorrow's Poetry Slam. I've worked on a few good haiku's that I dare not let go to waste." Sky-Byte says as he flies up.

"Yeah, yeah...it'll be fine for your...poem stuff." Lawless says, not really interested.

"I used to do those in my free time back in the day. Of course no one cared." SolarCat says.

"If I remember right you did just about a little of everything." Substance says.

"Yes, and Autobots don't like that so much." SolarCat smiles a bit evilly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kaon Shockwave's Citadel: Command Room**

The Door to the spacebridge opened and Cygnus stepped out. "I don't think I was built for that kind of travel."

"You get used to it." Tammuz says coming out behind him setting several stacks of cubes clear of the door.

"I don't mind it." EV says adding another two stacks. Cygnus comes over and adds two stacks to the growing pile.

"I think I'd prefer flying to this, but I'm a jet go figure." Raider says putting the last two stacks down.

"It's about time you got that thing running I was bored and all lonely up here with no one to ... suck on." Occult gets up and nears EV.

"Missed you too, but we'll get to that later." EV smiles.

Thundertron comes through the door. "Excellent timing."

The doors suddenly open and Shockwave walks through. "We're here."

Megatron follows looking at his brother's men. "So these are your men Brother?"

Data steps through, staring at the troops. "So she didn't come..."

"As I said, she is different. However, She, and Sustain still remain. Cygnus can carry more he will be sent back to operate the bridge on that side. I suggest the data to aid in communications be sent with him." Thundertron says. "Brother, Data, Soundwave, Shockwave feel free to sample what Daraknus has to offer." He waves his hand toward the Energon.

Tammuz shakes head his Blitzwing form crossing his arms. "I've set up a satellite relay, short beam transmissions can be sent to it from the ground, then send out to Cybertron. However it can be detected by incoming ships."

"I would much rather make the orbital trip than have someone find it." Raider makes her opinion known.

"Yes." Thundertron thinks for a second. "These is but half of my charges. For those that do not know. Tammuz is my resident numbers man, and scientist. High Command heavy artillery, and mobile base. Raider..." He looks to see if Windcon had returned but notices Starscream is not there either. "Raider, and Windcon are aerial mapping and communications due to atmosphere. Eclipse Velocity uses her land speed well. Occult, I leave to her own devices, but has a lust for battle."

"Forgot about me again?" Cygnus looks disappointed.

"Nonsense, you just happen not to be as active off world most of the time." Thundertron says. "Cygnus maintains the base while we are off world."

"Don't like spacebridge travel. Actually can I go home now?" Cygnus asks.

Megatron glances at Cygnus. "Maybe I should turn you over to Dreadknight's mercy? He'd toughen you up."

"If not I can help." Bludgeon offers.

"No, I'm not really serious...yet." Megatron says as he takes some of the Energon. He looks to the others who all pick up samples. "I know of what they say Occult does. Magic indeed. While I confess there are things in this universe of such power that they cannot be fully explained, I do not admit to magic. All it is to me is undefined science."

"He is good at what he does. Therefore I allow him to operate as he does." Thundertron says. "Shockwave if you would reopen the bridge the coordinates should be still set. Cygnus can go and the femmes will come through."

"We will only be missing a few members then. Looks like you are planning a group effort." EV says.

"Still you might want to consider working on that. On the off chance I have need of him. If I can go through a Space Bridge as is then anyone can do it." Megatron says.

Shockwave walks over to the console and preps it. "Are the ones on the other side ready? It'd be advisable for them to be ready as your planetary atmosphere makes this a bit dangerous."

"Wait...dangerous? I can call Lawless to have Earthbound go pick them up." Data says.

"It's fine. You think I'd allow usage if it was not within tolerable levels?" Shockwave says.

"Probability of Space Bridge transfer failure 5.096%." Soundwave says.

"94.904% is not 100%." Data says.

"It never is 100% safe you dolt." Megatron says. "Fire it up."

As the Bridge open Cygnus waves off and steps through.

"I will have Valclaron work with him so he will be prepared." Thundertron says.

A few moments later Sustain and Syphonic walk out carrying a few more stacks of Energon adding more to the pile.

Data instinctively walks over to Sustain. "Let me get that. You shouldn't be doing all this grunt work."

Megatron tilts his head. "Does that imply that your brother is romantically linked to your protégé Shockwave?"

"I thought my swift level of annoyance with him was a giveaway Megatron." Shockwave says. Megatron stares at him wordlessly. "I...apologize." Shockwave says. "He has gotten to me worse than I thought."

"I've got to pull my weight." Sustain says finishing and standing next to Data.

"You know what he wants." EV teases. Sustain shoots her a glare but blows it off.

"Where is everyone else?" Windcon asks as she enters. Most look at Soundwave. Syphonic looks around somewhat unsure of herself.

"Time and place Woman." Data says. "As for the rest...aww crap, you jinxed us EV." He says as Starscream walks in.

"You forgot to call me Megatron." Starscream says.

"Riiiight. He forgot. And I love Optimus Prime." Data says.

"Shut up you, I didn't ask for your opinion." Starscream says.

"Good, cuz you couldn't afford my opinion if I gave it away for free." Data says.

"Wait..what the Hell does that mean?" Syntax asks.

"Enough of this banter. Starscream, I was going to summon you once the others came back from..." Megatron looks at Soundwave.

"Lawless and Data's bar." Soundwave reminds him.

"Yes, there." Megatron says.

EV smiles innocently "I didn't jinx anything."

Tammuz looks at the stacks of Energon, "Cygnus and I have been working on this formula for some time. I do hope you find it to your liking." Windcon finds herself gravitating toward Raider, EV and Occult. Syphonic has joined as well. Sustain finds herself reaching for Data's hand but keeping quiet.

Thundertron takes a sample himself and tastes it with a bit of a smirk. "I am curious; what you think?"

"Yes you are. You summoned the wrong kind of pussy here. You could have summoned some hot young, academy recruits, instead we got the 4 million year old virgin." Data says, taking Sustain's hand. "Not that I'd need that with you here. I'd maybe watch them go at it though...possibly film it."

"Pathetic attempt to anger me Datamatrix." Starscream says as he takes the first sip of Energon. "Mmmm, not bad."

"Not bad he says, this is good. I feel power surging through me." Megatron says with a laugh.

EV Laughs, "OH boy."

Thundertron tries not to let it amuse him but the comments about the Energon place a firm smirk on his face. "Good, then it is up to your standards brother?"

"What? Don't tell me you wouldn't go for that." Data says.

"Which is good considering his standards." Starscream says.

"Well I did hire you Starscream so there is some room for doubt." Megatron says.

"Then you will have no arguments with setting a schedule with Cygnus." Thundertron says. "We have two rooms already containing stock."

"Or whoever else might be there to operate it." Syphonic says

"Something about the satellite should be done." Tammuz says.

"Datamatrix has a communications upgrade that can assist with getting through the storm." Thundertron says. "Once it is installed we will retrieve the satellite."

Data pops open his chest and out hops ROM. "Go get the upgrade. Third shelf..."

"...on the right, I know. I put it there when I gave up asking you to clean up our room." ROM says.

"He won't be too long. All I need to do is hook it up and I can transmit the data to Daraknus." Data says.

"Excellent, I would rather not have any Autobots finding it." Thundertron says. "How much of it do you want to start with brother?"

"The chance is low, but they cannot seem to keep out of others business." Tammuz agrees.

"The chance needs to be made infinitesimal. Rig any storehouses with suicide triggers. If the bots raid Daraknus Energon stores, they'll be destroyed along with it." Megatron says. "That'll send a message to Alpha Trion, Ultra Magnus AND Elita-1." he looks to Thundertron. "About four more shipments like this if possible."

"My next issues is conveyance, I do not have the capacity to ship it all at once. Most of the materials were used in the construction of the base. Production of raw materials will require more to stay there." Thundertron explains. "Another reason why it took longer to build the bridge."

"Just a body with a larger cargo hold on loan." High Command says. "Should do the trick."

"I can up load the data for the communications, and retrieve the satellite myself." Syphonic offers.

"You know we don't send anyone alone due to the interference." Tammuz counters.

"Uh uh." Data says. "You don't know my work like I do Sis. As for transport, I can lend you Earthbound. He does odd jobs for Law and I and he's got a good cargo hold."

"And I can send Astrotrain. Whatever gets it done faster." Megatron says.

Syphonic narrows her optics but doesn't argue his knowledge. "I will still have to get the satellite."

"Well yeah, THAT you can do." Data says. "Just...my programs are kinda tricky. Encryption to high heck here sis."

"You might be surprised what I can do... bro." Syphonic says sarcastically.

Thundertron thinks for a second. "Shockwave, when can the bridge be opened again?"

"It should not be too long," Tammuz injects. "The line from here to Daraknus is much clearer than to Earth."

"One Trip for both Earthbound and Astrotrain would just about make what you require Megatron." Windcon says.

"I am on standby, I just require the two to be here." Shockwave says.

"Soundwave, summon Astrotrain." Megatron says.

High Command and Tammuz both look at Syphonic. Raider just stands next to her. "Not really the time." she says in a low voice.

"I just don't..." Syphonic pauses. "I can take care of myself too."

"He didn't say you couldn't. Actually he said you could. Let it go." Raider says.

"Astrotrain could make two trips, if necessary, once he gets here, he, Data, and Syphonic can go back to Daraknus. Cygnus will operate the bridge on the other side."

"We can discuss this another time. Just do as you're asked the both of you." Shockwave scolds the two.

"I'd rather wait for them both. The sooner we do this the better." Megatron says.

"Earthy's en route anyways. Law called him in." Data says. "But that'd be fine."

Syphonic does nothing but nod. Which EV notices and whispers to Occult, who also nods.

"I didn't mean for you to take a vow of silence, just cease your squabbling." Shockwave says. "Though if you could convince Data..."

"Nothing of the sort Shockwave." Syphonic says. "If Data wants to come to Daraknus be my guest. He and I might spend a few moments then once our work is completed."

"I have no issue with that, add on to your duties filling Astrotrain and Earthbound so that they may return faster." Thundertron says.

EV comes a little closer pulling Occult with her "We will lend a hand as well, and then we can all return together."

"Do whatever you like so long as the job gets done quickly." Megatron says.

"That would actually be nice." Data says. "I mean...we got some catching up to do." He says, squeezing Sustain's hand.

Those that volunteered stood closer to the bridge. "All we need are the transports then." EV said.

"It shouldn't take long with the extra help." Thundertron says.

"So it seems. Such experiences please me Brother. Were all my men so industrious?" Megatron says.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna wait for ROM, still need to install my program." Data says.

"Perhaps others will learn by example." Thundertron says with a smirk.

"Let's hope so." Megatron says.

"We will try my Lord." Bludgeon says. "Xal knows we will try."

"Xal? Wow, people still regard that legend." Data says.

For a moment Windcon looks around. "Did the others return to Daraknus?"

"No," Thundertron answers.

"Naw, for some reason we're all being quiet." Skywarp says.

"It's what happens when smart people talk Skywarp. We get to the point with as few words as possible." Shockwave says.

"Jeez, even you're picking on me now?" Skywarp says.

"...and we don't use slang like 'Jeez' either." Shockwave says.

Windcon attempts to hold in a giggle. "Just can't win today Skywarp."

Skywarp tenses up.

"Oh install some thicker plating Skywarp. You make it too easy for others." Megatron says. "Besides it's just words."

"Optimus Prime is a better leader than you are." Starscream says. Megatron whips around, aiming his cannon at Starscream's head. "It's just words Megatron. A leader should lead by example after all." Starscream says.

Megatron stands there a moment before lowering his arm. "Right Starscream. You absolutely correct. Bludgeon?"

With two fingers Bludgeon strikes a point on Starscream's back, dropping him on one knee. His face was contorted in unspoken pain. Windcon winces.

"It's not the same thing Starscream. A leader cannot allow even words to be used against him. It makes him seem weak." Megatron says. "At the same time he shouldn't sully his own hands with such nonsense."

"You'll be fine in about 2 minutes. It's the most painful strike I know that doesn't cause lasting damage." Bludgeon says. "Might be a Crystalocution move but let it not be said that I thrive on my Metallikato training alone."

"At times it is better to keep your mouth shut." Thundertron says.

EV begins to pace a bit, while Tammuz takes something from his subspace pocket and begins to tweak it. Starscream slowly lifts his head and glances at Skywarp as if to say they were even. Skywarp nods wordlessly, understanding.

"It's Starscream; one cannot apply common sense to him." Megatron says.

"Earthbound has arrived, Astrotrain's not too far behind." Shockwave says.

"Good." Megatron says.

"Tell me brother, why is he still under your graces?" Thundertron asks. Windcon gives Thundertron a glare.


	15. Chapter 15

div class="postcolor"strongCybertron Kaon: Shockwave's Citadel Outside/strongbr /br /br /"Well we care. I definitely do. Having another poet to talk to would be magnificent." Sky-Byte transforms to robot mode. "Excuse my rudeness, I am Sky-Byte, Naval Command Strategist extraordinaire at your service." He says with a bow. "What might your name be my Dear?"br /br /"SolarCat." She says while walking. Substance just watches a brow /br /"A splendid name." Sky-Byte says. "And who are the rest of these fine people? Sorry, I like to know who I am working with."br /br /"We don't know who's doing what yet Sky." Lawless /br /"But I don't want to be rude. First impressions are very important you know." Sky-Byte says. "And someone might want to help Headlock." Headlock was ramming into a wall outside, stuck in his vehicle /br /"...one sec." Amazon says with a /br /"He's Valclaron, he doesn't speak but he signs, not sure you'd understand." SolarCat /br /"I am Substance." He says as he enters behind /br /"More like I couldn't talk back in kind." Sky-Byte looks at his left arm, which ended in his claw like appendage most know as the Anchor arm. "And my word, that boy looks as pale as death itself."br /br /"It would make it hard." SolarCat /br /"Its natural color. Or lack thereof I guess." Substance /br /"The price I pay for melee combat advantages." Sky-Byte /br /"I was wondering about that. Is it natural as in what you came as or natural due to degradation from your chemicals?" Medicon /br /"It's natural, I was this color before that." Substance /br /"So we're both colored like death naturally then. Interesting." Medicon /br /"Is he always this creepy?" Amazon /br /"Guys missing a quarter of his face and is covered in rust on purpose. Yes, yes he is." Earthbound /br /"Come on we better join the fun before we got shot at." Substance says nearing the command room. "I never thought my color creepy" He shrugs. Valclaron growls in /br /"Well if you hid amid the bodies of dead Transformers on a battlefield you'd be indistinguishable from most other bodies. Good Guerrilla tactics and psychological warfare." Medicon says. The doors open as they get /br /"What would make that fun, is if you sat up and growled and the idiot ran away screaming zombie." Substance laughs to himself. "I might have to try that."br /br /"That's disgusting." SolarCat says stepping though the open door./div 


	16. Chapter 16

**Cybertron Kaon Decepticon Capital Shockwave's Citadel: Command Center**

"Because this." Megatron says. "To show would be usurpers that should they dare challenge the might of Megatron that they will fall like Starscream does every...single...time." Megatron's optics glare. "Deterrence brother. Plus I do admire his skill, his sometimes usefulness...and his tenacity IS something to be admired. He hasn't given up, he is not broken. He reminds me of my youth." Megatron says with a grin.

"Indeed brother, I may but tact, and proof will be required." Thundertron says. "Make no mistake, while we think alike not all options are always that visible. At least one Transport has shown up."  
"Ah, the old days. Back when we plotted to change the world from within." Shockwave says.

"Surrounding yourself with yes men isn't a wise move Brother. A leader needs an opposing view and while I might not always heed his word, he does have the brass bearings to tell me when I am wrong." Megatron says, turning his head. "A trait few have, even among my Warlords. I mean, dare you go that far with me Brother? Especially since we think alike in many ways." Megatron says, tapping his head.

"Not really, it's a sound stratagem, especially with how technology has come along. I remember in the day we used actual paint to color us. Now you can get modified to alter your tons like a slagging Chameleon." Red Accel says to SolarCat as they walk into the Command Center.

"Sorry I cut your leave short but opportunity doesn't wait." Megatron says.

"Wait...you're sorry?" Red says.

"A rare moment of courtesy Red, don't ruin it. I tore off your arms once in the old days. I can do it again." Megatron says.

"Sorry Champ, you just caught me off guard is all." Red Accel says.

Valclaron comes and stands next to Thundertron. "It has appeared I missed something." He signs.

"Nothing too big." EV says. "Some of us are going back to base to load up some Energon then we'll be back."

"Looks like a party in here." Substance says.

"Needs more booze, fighting and naked women to be a party Subby," Skywarp says.

"But...the problem...with keeping me...around is...in spite of it all...I AM...learning. All it will take...is one slip and...Your time ends." Starscream says.

"Then I'd step in and cut off your head." Bludgeon says. "I make no secret of my desire for power but I respect the natural order. Megatron and I fought once and I was lucky enough to be spared. I am not afraid to serve a stronger man, but I will not suffer a fool on the throne."

"Heh...all talk Bludgeon. If you...were so great...then why am I...second in command?" Starscream grins.

Bludgeon goes for his sword but Shockwave steps in. "Not here. Not now."

"It's more like one big pissing contest." Thundercracker says. "So, did we miss any fun?"

"Oh nothin'. Gunmetal Grey wrecked Lawless' bar. That's about it" Brutality says.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BAR?" Data yells. "LAW? WHAT THE FUCK?"

"It was Headlock's fault, he got taken out of play. I told you to hire more security." Lawless says.

"Headlock keeps killing them, it's why we can't. He's a freakin' deterrent!" Data says.

SolarCat shakes her head "I do not understand males sometimes."

"Me either, that's why I play on the other team." Occult smiles.

"Oh sure, but an occasional one spices things up." EV laughs. "If they survive."

For an instant Valclaron glances at SolarCat who just happened to be doing the same. "I think I'll just stay right where I am." She says.

"Most of them aren't that bad. Take it from me, after all I spend my time with this one." Sustain thumbs at Date pulling his hand to get his attention. "It can be rebuilt. Do you want me to go too? Or do you want time with your sister?"

"Both at the same time is even better." Amazon says with a grin.

"AAAHHHHH!" Brutality howls and covers his ears. "Don't talk like that around me ya pervert."

"Depends if you're needed here." Data says, glancing at Shockwave.

"I can make due with Shockbolt and Scatterbolt. Best to ask Thundertron." Shockwave says.

"Is it ok with you?" Data asks Thundertron.

"Go but return with the rest of the group." Thundertron says.

"Apparently she knows how to party." Substance says talking about Amazon.

"Knowing how and having the chance are two different things. And you wonder why EV and I like staying on Daraknus." Occult smirks.

"Yeah yeah. Sure, get your work done then slink off to your rooms. I still say we need a camera installed in there." Substance smiles.

"Enough. Business first." Thundertron scolds them.

"We're ready when they are." EV says.

"Ah can give Arcflame off duty and we can show ya how we do things. Girl has a few talents that'd surprise ya." Amazon says with a grin.

"Enough of such talk." Megatron snaps. "Just get in the space bridge."

"What about the bridge?" Astrotrain says as he walks in. "Am I late?"

"No, but it was close enough for me to ask why you were almost late." Megatron asks.

"I was dropping off Energon to the smelting pits for the workers." Astrotrain says. "Melting traitors is thirsty work."

"I had him do it Megatron." Shockwave says.

"Indeed..." Megatron says. "Get in there then, you all need to leave at once."

EV makes for the bridge "Power it up."

"Maybe, when we return." Occult says.

"I thought that invitation was for me?" Substance asks.

"Any time there is fun to be had..." Occult trails off.

"Oh you're dirty." Substance says.

"Exactly." Occult smiles.

"Come on Data tell Rom to hurry up." Sustain reminds him.

"No need." ROM walks in. "I was on my way back when Astrotrain charged past me. I had to give him some berth as I didn't think fondly of the idea of him nearly trampling me."

"Sorry lil fella." Astrotrain says.

"Little fellow indeed." ROM walks up to Data, holding a small device. "Here."

"Good work Kiddo." Data's optics glow as he levitate the device and sends it flying towards an open port in the nearby computer. "Commencing download, it'll take 240 astroseconds."

"It better be worth it." Megatron says.

"Oh it will, trust me." Data says.

"Good work." Sustain smiles.

EV rolls her optics. "Well Shockwave? We're all ready now."

"Her speed issues." Occult elbows EV. "Patience."

"I used to have that issue." Red Accel says as he walks into the transport.

"What...are you doing?" Data asks.

"I got told this girl's fast. Haven't had a good race in forever." Red Accel says. "Besides, I'm not needed here, am I Champ?"

"No, go have your fun Red." Megatron smiles. "It'll be good to show them how we did things in the old days." He then laughs.

"Unlike some, I do not boast about it, but I can't turn down a good race." EV says standing next to Red. "I will have the advantage; I know the areas are you certain you want to attempt it?"

Occult enters shaking her head. "One day I just might lose her to a mech that beats her."

"No problem, it just makes this a bit more fun." Red Accel says.

"I doubt you have anything to worry about." EV smirks.

Syphonic enters the bridge. Sustain on her heals. "Should be interesting." Sustain says.

"Hopefully." Syphonic says. Without a word Tammuz joins them.

"I wouldn't think that Occult. It is more likely that you'd just become a three way couple." ROM says. "You two appear too close for that."

"97 astroseconds..." Data says

"Maybe your right ROM, maybe not. Speed is the one thing I can't give her." Occult says. "Then again ... Never mind I'll just keep that lewd comment to myself." She laughs.

High Command perks up. "Well that is a first."

"You would think by the state of this conversation that people around her haven't gotten laid for ages." Syphonic says. "Come on Data before this gets worse."

"There are at least 17 Decepticon speedsters of female persuasion in our ranks that are Eclipse Velocity's equal or in theory better. There are many more males, a good amount she knows from her racing days. Yet she is with you. Perhaps her being with her shows a need for something more. Something only you can bring her." ROM says.

"Only 17?" Data asks.

"This discounts unregistered troops, neutral mercs and those whose hide their gender." ROM says. "I checked files 4 times before answering her." ROM says. "If there is a flaw then it's your files at fault Father."

"Ok then, it's accurate." Data says. "And some of them haven't. I'm also NOT talking of those who've been asleep for 4 million years." Shockwave turns and glares.

"Guilty shame bro?" Data laughs. "Warp us before I make you do something you'll regret."

"Somehow I doubt I would." Shockwave says as he activates the Space Bridge.

"Wish I could say that the perversion went with them but I know better." Windcon says.

"Yeah I'm still here." Substance smarts.

"You're manageable." Raider says with a smile as if to act sweet and innocent.

"Only because I know better than to attempt to move in on someone else's girl, I like my balls where they are and my programs intact." Substance says.

"Where's the fun in that?" Skycrasher asks.

Thundertron growls. "Do not make me tell you to stop again." Valclaron nears Skycrasher his optics narrowed and fist clenched.

Skycrasher puts his hands up and steps. "You got it. I'll be a good boy." Valclaron then casts a glare at Substance.

"Most do not wish to deal with Valclaron; it tends to keep things in order." Thundertron says. "Do you remember him brother?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Daraknus: Decepticon Base **

"I came because I wanted to see you tech me Data." Tammuz says as he exits the bridge. "If it is going to be here, it is going to need be monitored."

"This way to the Energon storage room." EV beckons Astrotrain and Earthbound with Occult already following.

"Shall I get the satellite now, or wait till the data is installed? Be a shame if it didn't work and the satellite was down. We might be stuck here for a while." Syphonic says sarcastically.

"So, this is Darkanus?" Data says.

"Daraknus...for the 12th time this week it's Daraknus." ROM says.

"Whatever. Wait until the install is done Sis. We need to confirm it worked." Data says.

"Oh GOD it's an organic world. Please have no bipeds..." Earthbound shudders.

"What's with you?" Astrotrain asks.

"Earth...that damned mudball..." Earthbound shudders.

"No no nothing of the sort some while animals but nothing of any intelligence, we got lucky with that." EV tells Earthbound. "I got to run around most of the surrounding area it's fairly flat but has a lot of shrubbery. Once I made a path it got fast."

Sustain walks to the computer, "It isn't the best but we're pretty much manufactured it from scratch here so at least it's up to date."

"Some of the transmissions we sent were to get technical data from Shockwave so we could make it that way." Syphonic adds. "I mean we didn't just fly around through this atmosphere for the fun of it."

"Thank Primus. If I had to suffer such beings again I'd go nuts." Earthbound says. "I hate Earth, I hate humans...I don't know what Data sees in them. I'm glad this place is tolerable then..."

"Not bad considering things. Makes me think of my youth when I made my first computer system from spare parts." Data says. "Remember that sis?"

"Good, but even then it seems you will not be spending very long here. Megatron wants his Energon yesterday." Occult says.

"Yeah he tasted it and seemed to actually be happy for a change." EV says keying the door into the Energon room. "How are we going to load this?"

"You don't got anything to...oh slag this is gonna take FOREVER." Astrotrain groans.

"Data, call Amazon. Get her to come here." Earthbound calls out.

"Right, like she wants to travel all the way here because you're a weakling. No, not happening. Megatron'll get pissed. Gimmie a second to finish this and I'll whip something up." Data says as he works on the console.

"No no no it shouldn't take that long, I was curious if you do it in robot mode or what? Where's Red Accel? He and I should be able to get it done at a decent pace." EV says.

Tammuz watches the computer work. "Nice. This should work just fine."

"Don't mind him; Astrotrain's a big baby sometimes. You guys will have to load them. I suggested creating some drones to help guys with shuttle alts like them but Primus no, they refused." Data says.

"I don't want some freaky little machines hiding inside me inside some sub space pocket. It's creepy." Astrotrain says. ROM look up at him for a moment, seeing if he'd get why that comment annoyed him. "What? What did I...ummm...oops." Astrotrain chuckles nervously.

"Cerebrally challenged troglodyte." ROM says.

"Be nice son." Data says.

"If I must." ROM says.

"Just transform then so we can get started." EV says.

"Is she this pushy in bed Occult?" Astrotrain says as he transforms. "Cuz it is kind of cute."

"Sometimes, but not typically." Occult smiles. "Right now it is the bed that drives her. As soon as we're done here whatever time we have till have to go back is free time."

"I doubt you're her type." Earthbound says, also transforming.

"I dunno, I'm pretty fast in train mode." Astrotrain says.

"But you need rails and...just no Shuttlecock." Data says.

"I'm going to smelt you into a toilet if you call me that again Data." Astrotrain says, mispronouncing his name as Dah-ta instead of his preferred Day-ta.

"Honey, how accurate are your internal defense guns?" Data asks Sustain.

"Which means I get her all to myself, minus the time for the race." EV starts to load up Astrotrain.

"Well outside of that race." Astrotrain says.

"Don't worry, I won't keep her for long." Red Accel says.

"Red, she's good. I've seen racing feed. Don't underestimate her. Based on my calculations she's got almost enough speed and a bit more maneuverability to match you." Data says.

"But is she as daring I wonder?" Red says as he gets to work. "I do take crazy risks if the payoff is there."

"I can be. Why you interested?" EV gives Astrotrain a look.

Occult laughs and helps load Energon. "I suppose given his mode he could be interesting he does have Escape Velocity." She laughs again harder.

Red looks were she was looking. "Not that daring, unless there is a 1 to 1 male/female ratio."

"Like she was including you." Astrotrain says.

"I'd like to think so Kid. You might have youth but I got experience. Megatron wasn't the only on the ladies fawned over. I was the second most popular Gladiator when it came down to the women." Red says.

"OH LOOK. THE INSTALLATION IS DONE I GUESS WE CAN LEAVE NOW AND TALK SISTER AND GIRLFRIEND!" Data yells, trying to drown this talk out.

"And yet you like to brag." ROM says. "To us...and you don't consider how gross that is."

"Well I brag to Law and Meds too." Data says.

"Where ever I go Occult likes to come along." EV says adding another stack to Astrotrain's cargo hold.

"Keeps you out of trouble." Occult says

"You like it." EV taunts back.

"Yes, it's a change of pace and keeps things exciting. So what are we looking at four some?" Occult acts as if it happens all the time.

"Dude's getting personal." Earthbound says.

"We're not all antisocial little kids like you Earthy." Red says.

"I'm not a kid Red." Earthbound says.

"Three months out of the academy. Yes, yes you are." Red says.

"Keep her out of trouble? Impossible. It's much more fun to share the trouble, so add one." Occult says.

"Told you she liked it." EV smarts back.

"Might be worth hearing some tales relating to that some time." Astrotrain says.

"On your own time Astro. Megatron will not wait." Red says. "You don't want the Champ mad at you now."

"We're all going back anyway. Not to mention we have no real place to stay." EV hints rather obviously.

"Oh you just want to play." Occult says.

"Always. But the military rooms there which we would be assigned are nothing but holes in the walls." EV says.

Sustain shakes her head. "Come on, we can use my quarters to talk get away from them if you want."

"OR we can go down to the hangar, I need to get the Satellite." Syphonic says.

"Yeah, we can make out there too." Data says jokingly.

"Like Hell." ROM says.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Syntax yells out.

"I'm joking you two." Data says. "Mostly..."

"Hanger then before you two get into that. Since I need a partner to go up with me. Soundwave would have a fit if he found out I flew through this atmosphere without a copilot." Syphonic says heading out into the hall to the main hanger.

"I'm sure it wouldn't just be Soundwave, Thundertron would not be pleased either." Sustain says.

"Hey I kid. I wouldn't bail on you for that Sis. Our bro's likely but not you." Data says.

"And at worst I could compensate for him. I do have star charts loaded into my memory banks." ROM says.


End file.
